Chyna and Olive: A Love Story
by sean.p.ware
Summary: Chyna and Olive have their first lesbian experience with each other. Warning: Rated M for sexual content. Requested by m1tt. I Do Not Own A.N.T. Farm
1. Chapter 1

**Chyna and Olive: A Love Story**

**Hi, sean. here and I am bringing you my first M-rated A.N.T. Farm story and this is a femslash. Warning: Contains sexual content. I Do Not Own A.N.T. Farm. Requested by m1tt.**

Chyna and Olive were enjoying life at Z-Tech. They're the best of friends and they're also roommates. Olive has always wanted to be roommates with Chyna, there were also times when Olive started to have lesbian fantasies about Chyna and there were also times when she's alone she starts to masturbate. She kept thinking about how it would feel to kiss her on her lips, kissing her soft, nubile skin, licking and fingering her pussy, and also fucking her. Chyna enters the room and she sees Olive studying.

"Hey Olive." Said Chyna.

"Hey roomie!" Said Olive. Olive's heart started to beat fast as she saw Chyna. She couldn't keep her eyes off of her. Olive started to bite her lower lip as she was looking at Chyna.

"So, what are you studying for?" Said Chyna.

"I am studying for chemistry." Said Olive. "What are you doing?"

"I'm about to work on a new song for music class." Said Chyna. Olive saw Chyna laying on her bed as she started to write a new song. Olive had never felt this way before about Chyna. These were those types of feeling that Olive was experiencing in her teenage life.

"Chyna, I read an article on the internet that most girls experience their first kiss with each other in their teen years." Olive said.

"Olive!" Chyna exclaimed looking shocked at Olive.

"Well, most girls have their first lesbian experience before they're 13, but we're both 13 and I was thinking…" Olive said.

"Wow, Olive." Chyna said.

"I want to have our first lesbian experience with each other." Said Olive looking down at her shoes. She was really worried at what Chyna will say to her and she is also worried that Chyna will not date her.

"Are you sure you want to try it with me?" asked Chyna. Olive started to walk towards Chyna's bed. She sat down next to Chyna and moved towards her face slowly and started to kiss Chyna. Chyna's heart started to beat fast as she felt her best friend kissing her. Olive stopped kissing Chyna, her cheeks turned pink as Chyna looked at her.

"So, what do you think?" Asked Olive.

"I like it." Said Chyna. Olive was surprised to hear that Chyna enjoyed the kiss. "Let's see if I can do better." Chyna cupped Olive's cheek and tilted her head and started to kiss her. The best friends were kissing passionately with their hearts desire. Olive was turned on by Chyna kissing her she felt herself getting wet. Olive's tongue skimmed Chyna's bottom lip until she gave her entrance. Their tongues were touching each other and it turned them both on.

After their heated and passionate make-out session, Chyna and Olive were took off their clothes and they were both in their bra and panties: Chyna in her matching silk purple bra and panties and Olive in her cute matching baby blue bra and panties. Olive climbed on top of Chyna and started to kiss her, while she was kissing her she started to touch her left breast. Chyna moaned to Olive's touch and she started to get really wet.

"Let me take off your bra for you." Said Olive. Chyna nodded as she let her best friend take off her bra. After Olive took off Chyna's bra, Olive started to look at her perfect breasts.

"Wow Chyna, your breasts look beautiful and natural." Said Olive smiling at Chyna.

"Thanks, Olive." Said Chyna as she started to blush. Olive started to lick Chyna's left breast while her hand is cupping the other. Olive started to lick her nipple and sucking it, making it hard.

"Mmmm Olive." Chyna moaned. While Olive continued to lick and suck on her nipples, Chyna moved her hand down to her panties and started to rub her wet pussy. This was turning Chyna on so much she wants Olive to lick her pussy. After licking her nipples, Olive moved down to Chyna's pussy as she started to take off her panties and Chyna was completely naked. Olive started to lick Chyna's pussy. She wanted to taste her friend and it is finally happening.

"Oh god Olive." Moaned Chyna as she was watching her best friend eating her out. Chyna stared into Olive's beautiful blue eyes while Olive was going down on her. Olive stuck a finger in Chyna and started to finger fuck her. She also added another finger in and started to lick her clit at the same time giving Chyna extreme pleasure. Olive started to feel Chyna about to cum as her wall started to clench.

"Fuck! Olive I'm about to cum!" Yelled Chyna as she started to cum all over Olive's mouth and fingers. Right after Chyna came, Olive removed her fingers from Chyna pussy and started to lick her sweet juices off of her fingers.

"You taste good Chyna." Said Olive teasing Chyna. Olive stuck her fingers in Chyna's mouth so she can taste herself. Olive then moved towards Chyna's lips and shared a deep, passionate kiss with her having. Chyna was turned on by tasting herself on Olive's lips, if that was possible."

"Do you know what time it is?" Asked Chyna.

"What?" Asked Olive.

"Payback time." Said Chyna as she laid Olive on the bed. Chyna started to take off Olive's bra and saw her natural breasts and her perfect pink nipples.

"Wow Olive, you really blossomed." Said Chyna. Olive started to blush when Chyna complemented on her body. Chyna placed some soft, caressing kisses on Olive's body as she proceeded to lick Olive's nipples. Chyna started to lick Olive's left breast while cupping the other with tender care.

"Oh god Chyna, that feels so good." Moaned Olive. Olive could feel her nipples getting hard and her pussy getting really wet. After Chyna licked and sucked and pinching on Olive's nipples, she moved down to her panties.

"Oooh Olive, are you getting really wet for me?" Asked Chyna.

"Yeah." Said Olive. "Please, lick my pussy Chyna. I want to cum in your mouth so badly."

"Don't worry baby. I have some techniques to use on you." Said Chyna. Chyna took off Olive's soaking wet panties revealing her adorable pussy that was glistening with her juices. Olive started to spread her legs and held them up giving Chyna a really sexy view of her pussy. Chyna started to lick her pussy passionately, giving her an amazing feeling.

"Oh fuck Chyna." Moaned Olive. Olive's moans started to turn on Chyna as she started to play with her pussy. Olive watched as Chyna inserted her tongue into her pussy and it began to go in and out.

"Ooh baby, keep fucking me with your tongue." Moaned Olive as she felt even more turned on by feeling Chyna's warm, wet tongue going into her pussy. With a pit of inspiration, Chyna stuck her finger in her mouth, coating it with her saliva, and started to play with Olive's hot, tight ass. She even started to finger her ass while licking her pussy. Olive was having the best feeling of her life as she watched Chyna finger fucking her ass and licking her pussy at the same time.

"Keep fucking my ass, Chyna. Mmmm baby it feels so good I'm so close." Moaned Olive.

"Cum for me baby, cum for me." Said Chyna. Olive started to cum in Chyna's mouth and Chyna licked up all of her cum. This was the hardest orgasm that she have ever had.

"Wow, Chyna that felt good." Said Olive as Chyna moved to Olive's lips and started to kiss her.

"I love you Olive." Said Chyna as she laid her head on Olive's breasts.

"I love you too Chyna." Said Olive.

**Well, that's it for my first M-rated A.N.T. Farm story. I have never written an M-rated story before mostly because I have written stories that were K-rated so I thought I could try something new. If you like it, please review (no bad reviews) and if you have any requests for a different pairing from the same show or a different show, leave it on the review page. Until next time, ladies and gentleman.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chyna and Olive: A Love Story**

**Hey there readers! Sean. here and I'm bringing you the second chapter to **_**Chyna and Olive: A Love Story**_**. I thought I could do just one chapter but I want to do a second chapter. Let's see some more steamy Cholive goodness. P.S. I Do Not Own A.N.T. Farm.**

**Chapter Two**

While holding Chyna in her arms and her pussy still dripping with her cum, Olive felt really satisfied and her dream became a reality. She wanted to do more with Chyna like have her fuck her with a strap-on or with a dildo while kissing her. It's a good thing she swiped Lexi's pink dildo. Chyna felt Olive's soft hands touching her breasts and pinching her nipples as she started to moan in delight.

"Ooh, looks like someone wants to go another round." Said Chyna as she smiled at Olive. Olive continued to play with Chyna's breasts. She did this for a good couple of hours until she was good and ready. Chyna felt something hard under Olive's pillow, she pulled it out and she sees a hot pink dildo.

"What is that?" Asked Chyna looking surprised at the dildo.

"It's a dildo. I thought you could use it on me." Said Olive. "Chyna, I want you to take my virginity with the dildo."

"Okay." Said Chyna as she started to hold Olive in her arms. Chyna stuck the dildo in Olive's wet slit as Olive felt a bit of pain hitting her body. Chyna wiped the tear off Olive's beautiful face, Olive smiled when Chyna was being gentle with her. After feeling a bit of pain, Olive started to feel some pleasure when Chyna stuck the dildo deep in her pussy. Olive started to moan and Chyna was getting turned on by Olive's sweet moans.

"Ohhhhh yes, don't stop Chyna. Keep fucking me." Olive said as she leaned into Chyna and started to kiss her on the lips. Olive's tongue was being dominated by Chyna's making Chyna the dominant one. Olive moaned into the kiss with more intensity and Olive started to rub herself while Chyna fucks her tight, wet pussy.

"Fuck Chyna I'm about to cum!" Yelled Olive. Olive was close to cumming when Chyna kept fucking her with the dildo.

"Cum for me Olive, cum for me." Said Chyna. Olive started to cum all over the dildo and all over the bed. Chyna removed the dildo out of Olive's soaking wet pussy and started to lick Olive's juices off of the dildo and stuck the dildo in Olive's mouth. Olive started to taste her own juices. Olive started to kiss Chyna and bent her over. Olive started to smack Chyna's ass and it really turned her on.

"Ooh." Said Chyna feeling really turned on by Olive smacking her ass. She never knew that Olive could be really kinky.

"Harder." Said Chyna as Olive continued to smack her ass harder making it nice and red. Olive rubbed the tip of the dildo on Chyna's pussy and started to tease her with it. Chyna was moaning and wanted to be fucked really hard by Olive.

"Olive, please fuck me." Said Chyna. After Chyna gives her permission to fuck her, Olive slowly stuck the dildo in Chyna's pussy. Chyna started to feel a bit of pain, then pleasure. Chyna felt the dildo going in and out of her pussy as Olive continued to fuck her.

"Oh god Olive. Oh fuck baby. Oh yeah my pussy's so wet. I wanna cum all over the dildo." Chyna moaned with pleasure as she started to play with her clit while Olive is fucking her. Olive also wanted to try something new, she started to lick Chyna's anus and started to triple Chyna's pleasure.

"Looks like someone is being a naughty girl." Said Chyna. Olive started to tongue fuck her ass. Olive continues to fuck Chyna's swollen opening until she's ready to cum. Chyna's muscles started to tighten and her toes started to curl as she was ready to cum.

"I'm cumming baby!" Yelled Chyna as she started to scream out as she rode her orgasm and squirted her juices all over the dildo. Olive removed the dildo out of Chyna's pussy as they both started to lick Chyna's warm juices off of the dildo.

"You're so fucking hot, Chyna." Said Olive.

"You're not so bad yourself." Said Chyna as she started to kiss Olive on her lips. This turned out to be the best sex ever and also the best night ever.

**So, what did you think of chapter two? Did you like it? Like I said I am new to writing an M-rated story. Don't forget to review and if you want me to do another chapter and add another character into the mix, I was thinking of adding Lexi into the story with Chyna and Olive. If you want me to add Lexi so she can join in on the fun in chapter three, PM me or write it on the reviews page. P.S. No bad reviews. See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chyna and Olive: A Love Story**

**Hey, I'm back and I'm bringing you the third chapter of this hot story and I am gonna add Lexi so she can join in on the fun with Chyna and Olive. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter Three**

"You're so fucking hot, Chyna." Said Olive.

"You're not so bad yourself." Said Chyna as she started to kiss Olive on her lips. This turned out to be the best sex ever and also the best night ever. Their night of passion started to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Oh no. Who's that at the door?" Asked Olive.

"I don't know but we got to get dressed real quick." Said Chyna as they both started to get dressed. The two were afraid that if they get caught they will get kicked out Z-Tech.

"Just a minute!" Yelled Olive. After the two finished cleaning their room and got dressed, Chyna opens the door and they see an attractive blonde with hazel eyes in a yellow dress, a black hair band with a sparkling flower on it and she was wearing a beautiful yellow dress and black flats. It was Lexi, she was the most popular cheerleader back in Webster High and she is now a math prodigy and is in the Ant program at Z-Tech.

"Okay you two, where is it?!" Asked Lexi as she barged into their room.

"Where's what?" Asked Olive.

"My pink dildo. Where is it?" Asked Lexi.

"We don't know what you're talking about?" Said Chyna.

"Don't play games with me Chyna. Somebody stole my dildo and I think that you two stole it and…" Lexi was interrupted as she saw a pink object under Olive's pillow. Lexi started to walk towards Olive's bed and picks up her pink dildo. "Well, well, well. What's this? My pink dildo under your pillow."

"Lexi, I can explain and please don't tell anyone." Said Olive. "Chyna and I wanted to try out having our first lesbian experience and we kinda used your dildo on each other." Lexi looked surprised as she found out that Chyna and Olive had sex with each other.

"Wow, I did not know that you two had it in each other." Said Lexi as she was impressed by Chyna and Olive. "You know, I thought it's kinda hot hearing about what you two did and I am thinking about joining you two. Chyna looked at Olive and nodded her head. They both wanted Lexi. Lexi looked really sexy in her yellow dress, her smooth, supple legs look sexy and her breasts look perfect for them to suck on and play with. Olive also had a fantasy about also fucking Lexi. Just as soon as Chyna and Olive agreed to let Lexi in on the fun, the hot sex is about to begin. Olive started to kiss Lexi on her soft lips while Chyna strips out of her clothes and started to watch Lexi and Olive making out and Chyna started to get wet by watching the two. Olive also stripped out of her clothes and she took off Lexi's yellow dress, revealing a cute white laced bra and matching panties. Chyna then went over to the bed and started to kiss both Olive and Lexi as their tongues battled for dominance.

"You two are better than my ex-boyfriend Keith and my boyfriend/ex-boyfriend Chad." Said Lexi. Lexi never kissed a girl before and right now she likes it. Olive started to unhook Lexi's bra and let it slide off of her body. Olive and Chyna took a look at her perfect sized breasts and her light brown nipples. Olive started to gently touch Lexi's breasts as Lexi closed her eyes and moaned. She started to feel herself getting her panties soaking wet. Chyna started to kiss Lexi. Lexi moaned into the kiss and her tongue started touch Chyna's tongue and Lexi was being the dominant one and her tongue dominated Chyna's tongue. Olive gently squeezed Lexi's breasts and her nipples became erect. She started to pinch them lightly while Lexi moaned while kissing Chyna.

"You're so fucking beautiful." Said Olive.

"You said it." Said Lexi. Olive left a trail of kisses from her breasts and down to her stomach and to her soaking wet panties. Chyna started to hover over Lexi's face as Lexi proceeded to lick Chyna's pussy. Olive took off Lexi's panties and started to lick her folds. Olive was getting wet herself she started to move her hand down to her pussy and just started to play with herself. Lexi's tongue started to go into Chyna's pussy as she began to tongue fuck her while Olive held Lexi's beautiful legs up and licking her pussy. Olive saw that Lexi's toes started to curl in pleasure and it was the most sexiest thing she's ever saw. Olive stuck her middle finger in her pussy and started to finger fuck her, Lexi started to moan while tongue fucking Chyna's pussy. Olive added another finger in Lexi's pussy finding her G-Spot. Lexi's pussy was throbbing and she wanted to cum so badly. Olive felt her tightening around her finger and Lexi started to finger Chyna's pussy and suck on her clit.

"Oh fuck, Olive. Keep fucking my tight pink hole." Said Lexi as she was ready to cum all over her fingers while Chyna did the same as she came all over Lexi. Olive removed her fingers out of Lexi's wet slit and started to lick her juices off. Lexi started to taste Chyna's juices and licked the juices off of her fingers.

"You tasted so good Lexi." Said Olive after giving Lexi's pussy one big wet lick.

"Thanks, Olive." Said Lexi as she smirked Lexi. "Now Olive, I want us to feel pleasure at the same time. Olive started to kiss Lexi as they both started to watch each other masturbate. Lexi started to finger her wet hole as Olive started to rub her pussy hard in a circular motion. Chyna takes Lexi's pink dildo and started to watch Lexi and Olive masturbate as she started to masturbate too. After Lexi finished fingering her pussy, she spreads her legs wide and removed her fingers from her pussy and inserted them in her anus while Olive climbed on top of her in a 69 position. Olive started to finger Lexi's pussy while Lexi continues to fuck her own ass hard with her fingers and started to lick Olive's slit with her tongue. Chyna continues to fuck herself with the dildo and getting turned on by watching her roommate and her rival eating each other out.

"You like fucking your own ass your naughty little slut?" Asked Olive as she continued to finger Lexi's pussy. Lexi was really turned on by Olive talking dirty to her and she really liked it when Olive called her a naughty little slut. Lexi continues to lick Olive pussy real passionately and started to suck on her clit. Lexi loves the feeling of her own fingers in her ass while having Olive finger her. To give herself some extra pleasure, Chyna started to rub her clit while she was fucking herself. Chyna was ready to cum while Lexi and Olive were both ready to cum.

"You ready to cum for me, baby?" Asked Olive as she was about to cum.

"Yeah, make me cum Olive!" Yelled Lexi. Both Lexi and Olive made each other. Lexi continued to fuck her ass hard with her fingers she came really hard. Chyna also came hard too and her warm juices squirted all over the dildo. Chyna then walked over to Olive's bed and joined Olive and Lexi in a heated makeout session. Lexi wanted to watch Chyna fuck Olive with her dildo as Chyna started to lick Olive's nipples. Lexi started to squeeze her breasts and pinching her nipples making her extremely wet. Chyna takes Lexi's dildo and rubbed Olive's nipples and moved it to her lips. Olive started sucking on the dildo while Lexi watches the two. Lexi was extremely horny as she started to rub her pussy.

"You two are so fucking hot." Moaned Lexi as she continues to rub her pussy hard in circular motions. After Olive finished sucking on the dildo, Chyna moved the dildo to Olive's pussy and started to fuck her with it.

"Mmmm fuck Chyna." Moaned Olive as she watched her best friend fucking her pink hole. Lexi held her legs up and inserted two fingers into her hot slit as she started to finger herself hard. Lexi was getting really turned on by watching Chyna fucking Olive with her dildo. Olive started to rub her clit as she continues to be pounded by Chyna.

"Oh fuck Chyna I'm about to cum!" Yelled Olive. Chyna kept fucking Olive hard until she started to squirt all over the dildo. Lexi's toes started to curl as she felt her muscles tighten around her fingers as she started to cum all over her fingers. After Olive came and Lexi came, Chyna and Olive kissed each other and Lexi joined the two as the trio laid in bed and cuddle.

"This is definitely the hottest night of our lives." Said Lexi as she smiled at Olive and Chyna.

"Yeah, this sure is." Said Olive.

**So what do you think? If you want me to continue this story let me know. I might to chapter four and add the new girl Kennedy Van Buren from the episode trANTsferred so she can join Chyna, Olive and Lexi. Don't forget to review and if you have any requests for another pairing let me know. See you later **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chyna and Olive: A Love Story**

**Hey, everybody. Here is chapter four and this time things get really steamy when Kennedy Van Buren joins Chyna, Olive and Lexi. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter.**

**Chapter Four**

"This is definitely the hottest night of our lives." Said Lexi as she smiled at Olive and Chyna.

"Yeah, this sure is." Said Olive.

"You know what would be really hot?" Asked Chyna.

"What?" Asked Olive.

"If we brought in a fourth girl to join in on the fun." Said Chyna.

"I can bring in Kennedy." Said Lexi. "Maybe she can join us."

"That's a great idea." Said Olive. Lexi got dressed and went to her room and brought her bag that was filled with hot sex toys and a strap-on so they can use for their fun. Lexi left her room and she sees a cute brunette wearing preppy schoolgirl clothing and holding a notebook. It was Kennedy, she was sitting on the couch studying for geometry class.

"Hey Kennedy." Said Lexi.

"Hey Lexi." Said Kennedy. "So what are you doing?"

"Oh I was just about to visit Chyna and Olive, we're about to work on an experiment." Said Lexi.

"What kind of experiment?" Asked Kennedy. She was really curious to know what Chyna, Olive and Lexi. Lexi took a good long look at Kennedy and she was perfect. "Maybe I can help you guys out. How's that sound?"

"That sounds great." Said Lexi as she smiled at Kennedy. The two girls walked into Chyna and Olive's room. As they entered the room they both see Chyna and Olive making out with each other, completely naked. Kennedy's jaw dropped as she saw the two girls kissing.

"This is the experiment that you guys are working on?" Asked Kennedy.

"Yes it is." Said Lexi. "Maybe you can join us." Lexi started to unbutton Kennedy's blouse. Kennedy found it hot that Chyna, Olive and Lexi are having their first lesbian experience with each other. Just as Lexi took off Kennedy's blouse, she moved onto her skirt, she was now in her silk black bra and matching panties.

"Let me take off that cute dress for you." Said Kennedy as she proceeded to take off Lexi's dress, revealing her sexy, nude body. "Wow, no bra and no panties. That's kinda hot." Now four of the girls were making out with each other. Chyna and Olive continued to kiss each other. Chyna's tongue was touching Olive's as they were French kissing and Lexi and Kennedy were also kissing. As her tongue started to dominate Lexi's, Kennedy became the dominant one while Olive's tongue is being dominated by Chyna's. After their heated kiss, Lexi took off Kennedy's bra revealing her breasts that were perfect like Lexi's. Lexi started to gently squeeze Kennedy's breasts making her moan in delight while Chyna started to lick on Olive's delicious pink nipples. Olive and Kennedy both moaned to the feeling of Chyna and Lexi pleasuring them. Chyna bit Olive's nipple gently while Lexi pinches Kennedy's nipples. After pinching Kennedy's nipples for a good minute, Lexi started to kiss her body and move down to her soaking wet panties. Before she could lick her, Lexi put her hand down to Kennedy's pussy, rubbing her through her panties. Kennedy got really turned on my Lexi touching her as she started to moan. Lexi kissed Kennedy while inserting her fingers into her pussy and Kennedy moaned into the kiss. Chyna left a trail of kisses down Olive's body as she held Olive legs up and started to lick her slit.

"Mmm Chyna." Moaned Olive as she felt her best friend eating her out. After rubbing her pussy, Lexi removed her hand from Kennedy's panties and she removed them off of her body. Kennedy spreads her legs wide as she watches the blonde beauty eating her out.

"Oh god, Lexi. This feels goods." Moaned Kennedy as starts to play with her breasts. Lexi watched as it was turning her on seeing Kennedy rub her own breasts. It turned her on so much she started to rub her own pussy. Chyna inserted two fingers into Olive. Olive could feel Chyna's fingers penetrate her wet hole, she lifted her leg up and draped it over Chyna as she caressed her leg while licking her clit and fingering her. Lexi continues to rub her pussy as she inserted her fingers and started to finger fuck herself, she started to moan while she's licking Kennedy's pussy. Kennedy felt Lexi's tongue going in and out of her pussy, it was the best feeling of her life. Lexi continued to finger herself really hard until she came and both Olive and Kennedy were ready to cum.

"Fuck Lexi! Ahhhhhh! I'm cumming!" Yelled Kennedy as she started to cum all over Lexi's tongue. Lexi also came all over her fingers and removed them from her pussy and brought them to Kennedy's mouth. Kennedy started to lick Lexi's sweet juices off of her fingers. Olive started to cum into Chyna's mouth, Chyna made sure that she licked up all of Olive's cum. Now it was payback time for both Olive and Kennedy.

"Wait, I brought some toys for us to play." Said Lexi as she opened up her bag and pulled out some hot sex toys. She pulled out a strap-on dildo and a red double dildo. Olive takes the strap-on and Chyna started to suck on it with pure intensity while Kennedy takes the red double dildo and stuck it in Lexi's mouth. Lexi was magic with her mouth as she started to lick the dildo passionately. Then she started to suck it, getting it about four inches in. A couple more inches and she started to deep throat the dildo. Chyna did the same with the strap-on as she started to deep throat it. Olive kept watching Chyna sucking on it. After a few minutes of sucking, Chyna lied down on her back and started to spread her legs wide and held them open, Olive positioned herself at Chyna's entrance. The strap-on was nicely coated with Chyna's saliva and Olive started to slip the head of the strap-on in her pussy. Chyna moaned to the feeling of Olive slowly entering her. After deep-throating the dildo, Lexi was bent over in a doggy-style position with her perfect ass sticking up in the air and her pussy still dripping with her cum. Kennedy started to tease her pussy with the dildo. Lexi moaned feeling the dildo against her pussy. Kennedy inserted the dildo into Lexi's pussy nice and slow. Lexi started moaning to the feeling of the dildo in her pussy and started to rub her pussy while she was getting fucked. After fucking her with the dildo slow, Kennedy started to fuck Lexi harder and deeper.

"Harder, Olive." Said Chyna as Olive began slamming into her pussy. "Please baby faster! I wanna cum all over your rubber dick!" Olive was getting deeper and deeper into her pussy and she sped up 3x faster and started to moan. Kennedy continued to fuck Lexi harder and faster. Lexi bit down on her lower lip as she felt extreme pleasure and started to rub her pussy while Kennedy is fucking her. Kennedy also starts to lick Lexi's ass which really turned on Lexi and Kennedy was doing really good for her first time with a girl. Chyna started to moan really loud when Olive continues pound her swollen opening until she cums.

"Fuck! Olive I'm cumming!" Yelled Chyna as Olive continued to give her a couple more thrusts into her and started to cum all over the strap-on. Olive removed the rubber cock from Chyna's pussy while she started to lick her own juices off of the strap-on.

"Oh shit, I'm about to cum!" Yelled Lexi as she continues to rub her pussy while Kennedy's fucking her.

"Cum for me you dirty little slut." Said Kennedy. Lexi starts to cum all over her hand and the dildo. Kennedy removed the dildo from Lexi's pussy and starts to lick the juices off of the dildo and takes the dildo to Lexi as she started to taste her own juices with Kennedy.

"You taste so good, Lexi." Said Kennedy.

"Thanks Kennedy." Said Lexi. "You know this dildo is double ended, we can fuck each other while each end is in our pussies."

Lexi inserted one end of the dildo into Kennedy and inserted the other into her own pussy. Lexi and Kennedy starts to trib while each end of the dildo is inside them. Lexi started to spit on her hand and proceeds to rub her clit giving her double the pleasure and double the fun. Kennedy starts to squeeze Lexi's left breast gently and pinching her nipples making her moan in delight. She started to feel her nipple harden between her finger as Lexi watches with intensity as the preppie girl continues to play with her nipple. Lexi moved Kennedy closer and starts to kiss her on her lips and ended up French kissing her and started moaning to the kiss.

"Are you ready to cum for me baby?" Asked Lexi feeling ready to cum.

"Mmmm yeah." Moaned Kennedy. Both the blonde and the brunette started to cum hard all over the double dildo.

"Oh fuck, I'm cumming!" Yelled Lexi as she came all over the end of the dildo. After they both came all over the dildo, Lexi and Kennedy removed the dildo out from their pussies savoring the sweet taste of their own sweet juices.

Olive removed the strap-on climbed on top of Chyna and lowered herself as they faced each other in a 69 position. Chyna slowly starts licking Olive's wet slit. Olive moaned and starts to return the favor by licking Chyna's pussy and Chyna starts plunging her tongue deeper into Olive. Chyna moaned as she felt Olive's tongue running around her clit and starts to suck on Olive's clit slowly with her lips. Olive moaned into Chyna's pussy as she starts to finger fuck her. Chyna raised her legs up and wrapped them around Olive.

"Oh Chyna." Moaned Olive as she threw her head back in pleasure while she's fingering her friend and starts to moan louder and started to cum into her friend's mouth. Chyna moaned into Olive's slit as she came all over Olive's fingers. Olive removed her drenched fingers out of Chyna's slit after she came and started to lick her juices clean off of her fingers.

"That…was…so…fucking…great." Said Olive trying to catch her breath. Chyna climbed up next to Olive and rested her head gently on Olive breasts, the same with Lexi and Kennedy. The four were exhausted and they were close to falling asleep. This was one _really _hot night for the four girls.

**That's it for chapter four. I hoped you enjoyed it. I'll be taking reasonable ideas for what you want them to do. Don't forget to review (No bad reviews) to tell me what you think of the story. See you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chyna and Olive: A Love Story**

**I'm back for more hot action to give you guys. I hope you enjoy chapter five. **

**Chapter Five**

**Olive and Lexi Have Fun In The Tub**

After some hot lesbian sex, Chyna, Olive, Lexi and Kennedy were exhausted and they fell asleep next to each other. Later on that night, Olive was still completely naked from last night and was still sticky from her cum. She got out of her bed and put on her bra and panties and went into the bathroom to take a nice hot relaxing bath. Olive filled the tub with water as she started to warm it up. It was a big enough to fit four people to have fun together. After she filled the tub with water, Olive took off her bra and panties and started to enter the tub. Olive grabbed her pink washcloth and put a bit of lavender-scented body was on and lathered it up and started to wash her beautiful nude body. The suds from the washcloth covered her soft, nubile breasts. Olive threw some water on her breasts to remove the body wash off. She continued to clean every part of her body until she started to feel really horny. Olive felt really horny and she wished that someone was in the tub with her and play with her. Olive started to rub her breasts and gently squeezing them, getting herself really wet. Olive got out of the water and sat on the edge of the tub and spreads her legs wide and starts to rub her pussy.

"Mmmm." Moaned Olive as she starts to rub herself slowly getting herself really wet. Lexi woke up and heard some soft moans as she got out of the bed and put on her panties. Lexi starts to walk towards the bathroom door and opened the door nice and slow so she won't wake up Chyna and Kennedy. When she opened the door she sees Olive standing on the tub bent over with her ass sticking up in the air rubbing her pussy hard. Lexi was getting really turned on by seeing the blonde brainiac masturbating she felt her panties getting really wet and starts to put her hand down to her panties and start to rub herself. Now, both blondes are both masturbating and it was a really hot sight.

"Oh fuck." Moaned Lexi as she pushed her panties to the side, revealing her shaved, wet, pink pussy. She used her juices to lube up her finger as she slowly inserted it into her pussy. Olive now sat back down on the edge of the tub and starts to rub her pussy hard in a circular motion and in an up and down motion. Lexi continues to finger her pussy hard as she lifted her left leg and pressed her foot on the wall to position herself as she continues to finger fuck herself. Watching Olive really turned on Lexi. She felt like joining her in the tub and tongue-fuck her pussy while she plays with herself. She wanted to bend over and have Olive lick her pussy and finger fuck her at the same time. Olive spreads her pussy lips wide and rubbed her clit hard and was about ready to cum.

"Oh fuck! Oh yeah, I'm gonna cum!" Yelled Olive as she came all over her hand. After her intense orgasm, Olive caught her breath and she sees Lexi fingering herself hard and it really turned her on.

"Hey Lexi, why don't you join me?" Asked Olive. Lexi stopped masturbating and removed her panties and entered the tub with Olive and started to kiss her. Olive and Lexi shared a soft, passionate kiss while caressing their naked bodies. Olive's tongue started to touch Lexi's tongue started to touch as their tongues started to fight for dominance. Olive started to dominate Lexi's tongue as they both moaned into the kiss. After a few minutes of their heated makeout session, Olive sat up on the tub and Lexi starts to lick and suck on her nipples.

"Mmmm Lexi." Moaned Olive as she felt Lexi licking her breasts and sucking on her nipples. Lexi's continues to do that for a good long minute until Olive's nipples start to get hard. Lexi then moved her tongue down Olive's wet body as she proceeds to lick her pussy.

"Lexi." Moaned Olive as her beautiful blue eyes were staring into Lexi's beautiful hazel eyes. Olive enjoyed watching Lexi licking her slit and it really became a turn-on for her. Lexi's tongue continues to run her tongue on Olive's pussy and inserted her tongue inside her pussy, turning her on even more.

"Oooh." Moaned Olive as she was being tongue-fucked by Lexi. Lexi's tongue started to go into Olive faster than a speeding bullet and also started to rub her own pussy hard as she splashed water on her pussy and began rubbing it. Lexi started to moan into Olive's pussy as she continues to rub herself hard.

"OH FUCK LEXI, I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" Cried Olive as she came really hard onto Lexi's tongue. Lexi continues to get all of Olive's cum in her mouth and gave her one last wet lick. After licking her pussy, Lexi brought her lips back up to Olive's lips as she tasted herself on Lexi. Olive continues to kiss Lexi as she proceeds to lick her breasts and play with them for a bit. Olive bit down gently on Lexi's nipples as Lexi moaned to Olive pleasuring her. After Olive did that for a couple of minutes, Lexi got up and started to stand up on the tub bent over. Olive started to smack Lexi's ass hard.

"Oooh Olive." Smiled Lexi as Olive continues to smack her ass hard, making it nice and red. Olive got underneath Lexi and started to lick her pussy.

"Oh baby." Moaned Lexi as Olive started to lick her clit and slowly sucking on it. Lexi squeezed her left breast and started to pinch her nipple. Olive continues to nibble on her clit and starts to rub her own pussy. Lexi lubed up her middle finger nicely with her saliva as she started to insert it slowly into her tight little ass. Lexi continues to moan to the feeling of Olive licking her pussy and her finger into her ass. Lexi starts to bounce her ass up and down on Olive's face.

"Oh baby I'm so close!" Yelled Lexi getting ready to cum.

"Cum for me honey." Said Olive as she continues to lick her pussy. Lexi starts to cum all over Olive's mouth and continues to finger fuck her ass hard as her hand starts to smack against her ass. After she came, Lexi sat down in the tub and starts to kiss Olive for a couple of minutes. Olive pressed her center against Lexi as she started rubbing her pussy against Lexi. Lexi raised her leg up and pressed her foot on the knob of the bathtub. They were both tribbing in the tub as the water hit their naked bodies.

"Oh yeah. Oh fuck me. Come on Olive, fuck me harder." Moaned Lexi. Olive started to fuck Lexi harder and started to moan with Lexi as they both enjoyed the feeling of their pussies rubbing against each other. Olive started to rub Lexi's clit while they're both tribbing.

"Oh yeah. You're really getting in to it Lexi. You're ready to cum with me baby?' Asked Olive as she was ready to cum.

"Yeah baby I wanna cum with you!" Yelled Lexi. Olive and Lexi's moaning starts to intensify as they continued to fuck each other hard when they start to cum with each other.

"OH SHIT I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" Yelled Olive as she started to cum with Lexi. After they both came really hard, Lexi and Olive start to catch their breath after their really intense orgasm as they moved in closer and start to give each other a passionate kiss.

"Now that was really hot and you're really hot, Olive." Said Lexi as he held Olive in her arms and kissed her. Olive kissed Lexi back as they shared a hot, deep, passionate kiss in the tub.

**So there's chapter five, that was the really hot chapter with Olive and Lexi. Next time, some really hot action with Chyna and Kennedy. So what do you think? Don't forget to review the story (No bad reviews). And if you like to see another pairing, leave it on the review page and I'll make it happen. See you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chyna and Olive: A Love Story**

**Hey, I'm back with another hot chapter of this hot story. Last time, Olive and Lexi had some fun in the tub. Now, we're going to see some action from Chyna and Kennedy. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six**

**Chyna and Kennedy Have Some Fun In Bed**

After Olive and Lexi had their fun in the tub together, Chyna wakes up to find that Olive is not laying in bed next to her and she also sees that Lexi is not laying next to Kennedy but she got a really good look at Kennedy, laying completely naked in bed which made Chyna extremely hot and horny. Chyna started to play with her natural breasts and squeezing them with care as she moaned to her own touch as she felt herself getting wet. After she played with her breasts for a couple of minutes, Chyna moves her hand down to her pussy and starts rubbing it in an up and down motion nice and slow.

"Mmmm." Chyna moaned as she slowly rubs herself. She just wishes that Olive and Lexi could join her and make Kennedy watch. Chyna's pussy was getting really wet when she started to rub her pussy hard in a circular motion and inserted her pointer finger and her middle finger inside her pussy as she begins to finger herself. Kennedy starts to hear a passionate moaning sound as she opened her eyes as sees a certain music prodigy with curly black hair and blonde highlights in her curls finger fucking herself. This was turning on Kennedy so much she starts to walk over to Chyna. Chyna looks up and sees Kennedy lying down next to her and starts kissing her. Chyna and Kennedy shared a hot passionate kiss together. Chyna moaned into the kiss as she continues to finger herself really hard. Kennedy's tongue starts to skim Chyna's bottom lip when she started to beg for entrance. Kennedy's tongue entered Chyna's mouth as they start to tongue kiss each other and their tongues start fighting for dominance. Chyna enjoyed the feeling of Kennedy's wet tongue dominating her tongue and the sensation of her fingers in her pussy and it really set her off.

"You ready to cum for me baby?" Asked Kennedy as she starts to lick Chyna's nipples.

"Yeah baby, I'm gonna cum all over my fingers!" Yelled Chyna as she started to feel her cum surrounding her fingers and she starts to cum. After she came, Chyna removed her fingers that were drenched with her juices and her cum and starts to lick her fingers and starts to savor the taste.

"I wanna taste you Chyna." Said Kennedy as she begins to kiss Chyna on her lips. After their heated makeout session, Kennedy starts to lick and suck on Chyna's nipples as she starts moaning in delight.

"Oh Kennedy." Moaned Chyna as she watches Kennedy lick her nipples. Kennedy starts to gently bite on her nipples and pinching them. After she did that for a good minute, Kennedy moved her tongue down Chyna's sexy body while Chyna spreads her legs wide and giving Kennedy an amazing view of her pussy. Kennedy begins to lick Chyna's pussy.

"You're so wet for me, Chyna." Said Kennedy.

"Mmmm." Moaned Chyna as she felt Kennedy licking her pussy. Kennedy starts to pinch Chyna's right nipple while Chyna licks the other. Kennedy slowly inserted her finger into Chyna's dripping wet pussy as she began to finger her.

"Oh god." Moaned Chyna.

"Your pussy's so tight." Said Kennedy as she continues to finger her. Chyna's pussy was throbbing with pleasure and she draped her left leg over Kennedy. Chyna felt so much pleasure that her toes started to curl, Kennedy could feel her cum surrounding her finger and her walls tightening. Kennedy starts to finger Chyna fast and hard until she cums. Chyna wanted to squirt all over Kennedy like a geyser as Kennedy continues to finger her harder and faster.

"I'm cumming!" Yelled Chyna as a jetstream of cum starts to squirt out of her pussy. Kennedy starts to lick up all of Chyna's cum and licked it off of her fingers and shared a hot kiss with her. Now it's payback time for Chyna as Kennedy starts to bend over with her sweet ass propped up in the air. Chyna starts to smack Kennedy's ass, turning her on a lot.

"Harder." Said Kennedy as Chyna continues to smack her ass harder making her ass red. Chyna then starts to lick Kennedy's pussy making Kennedy release some soft moans from her mouth.

"Mmmm Chyna, that feels good." Moaned Kennedy as Chyna continues to lick Kennedy's pussy tasting her sweet juices. Chyna inserted her tongue into Kennedy's faster really turning Kennedy on a lot.

"Oooh." Moaned Kennedy. Chyna's tongue went in and out of Kennedy's pussy faster. To give herself some extra pleasure, Kennedy starts to rub her pussy fast in a circular motion. Chyna continues to lick her wet slit until she starts to cum.

"Oh shit Chyna, I'm gonna cum!" Cried Kennedy as she starts to cum all over Chyna's tongue. Kennedy's juices starts to squirt out of her pussy and onto Chyna's tongue and Chyna starts to savor Kennedy's juices. Kennedy rolled over on her back as Chyna starts to kiss Kennedy.

"Chyna, I want us to feel pleasure at the same time." Said Kennedy after she pulled Chyna in for a heated kiss. Chyna climbed on top of Kennedy and started facing her in a 69 position. Chyna began licking Kennedy's wet slit slowly while Kennedy slowly sucks on Chyna's clit.

"Mmmm." Moaned Chyna as she continues to lick Kennedy's pussy. Kennedy continues to lick Chyna's pussy and starts to lube up her finger with her saliva and starts to play with Chyna's ass and teasing it for a bit before she inserts it in her ass. Both girls were entwined with heat and lust as they continued to pleasure each other into passion's portal.

"Oh god, Chyna. I'm about to cum!" Yelled Kennedy as she threw her head back and continues to finger Chyna's ass and lick her pussy. Chyna also started to cum into Kennedy's mouth. Both brunettes came in each other's mouths.

"That was really incredible." Said Chyna as she climbed up next to Kennedy and laid down next to her and they start to cuddle with each other into the night. For all for of these girls this was really one hot night.

**So that's it for chapter six. Question: who do you want to join Chyna and Olive for some hot fun in chapter seven? Paisley or a different character? Just tell me on the review or PM me. Make sure to review (no bad reviews) to tell me what you think of the story or add this to your favorites. I'll see you later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chyna and Olive: A Love Story**

**I'm back. This time I'm gonna add Paisley into the story. So here it is chapter seven. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven**

**Paisley Finds Out**

Last night was really hot and fun for Chyna and Olive. The two of them had sex with each other. The best part about the night was when they had Lexi and Kennedy to join them, things got really hot that night Olive could still remember her hot bathtub escapade with Lexi, that eidetic memory of hers does come in handy to remember special times like this.

"Good morning!" Said Olive looking really cheery this morning.

"Morning Olive." Said Chyna as she was brushing her beautiful hair. Olive went over to Chyna's bed and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. "Boy, last night was really something, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. It sure was." Said Olive. "Interesting factoid about the term lesbian is that the earliest mention of the world Lesbian is in ancient Greece. An early Greek female poet Sappho is known to have written love poems to women as well as men, thus making her an early example of bisexuality."

After hearing Olive's interesting factoid about the term "lesbian", Chyna put on her perfume that is orange lavender-scented. Olive started to smell Chyna's perfume that Chyna sprayed. Olive put on her black hair clip in her hair and she also put on her purple cardigan with pink unicorns on it to go with her light purple shirt and her light purple pants and matching purple lowtops. Chyna also wore a printed white blouse and a red and black blazer with shiny diamond rhinestones, cute black and white jeans and a pair of black boots with rhinestones on it. They were really getting dolled up for each other. Olive picked up her strawberry-scented lip gloss and put some on her soft, supple lips and lavender-scented perfume. Chyna turns around and looks at Olive for a good long minute. The things she would love to do to her right now like go over to her and turn her around and kiss her on her lips, she just looks so damn sexy in purple, which is Chyna's favorite color.

"Wow, Olive. You look so damn sexy in purple." Said Chyna.

"Thanks Chyna." Said Olive as she starts to blush when her cheeks began to turn pink. "I know that purple is your favorite color so I decide to wear purple just for my beautiful friend and you really look hot in your red blazer."

"You know Olive. I have a wild idea." Said Chyna walking towards

"What is it?" Asked Olive looking really curious. Chyna got closer to Olive and starts to kiss her on her lips. Olive let out a soft moan when Chyna began to kiss her. Olive kissed Chyna back right after she laid her on the bed. Olive climbed on top of Chyna and began to dominate her mouth when she inserted her tongue in her tongue, making Chyna really wet as she felt a wet spot growing from her. Olive's tongue starts to dominate Chyna's tongue, Olive enjoys being the dominant one and she also enjoys being dominated by another girl. While their heated makeout session was going on, a door opens up and a soft gasp was heard.

"What are you two doing?" Asked the mysterious girl with an adorable voice. Chyna and Olive stopped making out and saw a blonde teenage girl with a red blouse, a cute blue skirt, and tan flats. It was Paisley.

"Paisley. What are you doing here at Z-Tech? Asked Chyna.

"Well I came to visit Lexi because I was curious to know why she is not a Webster High. Is she dead? Asked Paisley looking really worried about Lexi.

"No, she's not dead. She goes to the same boarding school with us, Lexi's an A.N.T. and she's a math prodigy." Said Olive.

"Lexi's not an A.N.T., she's only 17 and she's in high school." Said Paisley.

"Well, she's an A.N.T." Said Chyna smiling.

"So what were you two doing kissing each other?" Asked Paisley.

"Well we were experimenting with lesbianism." Said Olive.

"Ooh can I join you guys so I can be a thespian?" Asked Paisley.

"It's lesbian, not thespian." Said Chyna.

"I know what a thespian is. It's a woman who's a thespian who loves other women and she becomes a thespian." Said Paisley. Chyna and Olive looked really confused.

"Well Paisley, why don't we teach you about lesbianism? Besides, it'll be really fun and hot too." Said Olive.

"Sure, I would love to be a thespian!" Cheered Paisley.

"Okay. Paisley why don't you lay down on the bed and Chyna and I will get started." Said Olive.

Now, with Paisley joining Chyna and Olive the games will begin.

**That's it for chapter seven. Stay tuned for chapter eight when Chyna and Olive teach lesbian sex to Paisley and things will get really, really, really hot. See you guys later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chyna and Olive: A Love Story**

**Alright everybody, I'm bringing you chapter eight of **_**Chyna and Olive: A Love Story**_**. Chyna, Olive and Paisley are going to have some hot fun with each other and Paisley is going to have a lot to learn. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter Eight**

**Teaching Paisley Lesbian Sex**

The fun starts to begin when Chyna, Olive and Paisley start to have lesbian sex, but first Chyna and Olive have to teach Paisley about lesbian sex. She's a bit confused about lesbian sex.

"Now Paisley, you have to feel aroused when a woman is touching you." Said Olive.

"Ok." Said Paisley as Olive started to touch her all over her body.

"Let me take off your blouse for you." Said Olive. Paisley nodded when Olive started to remove Paisley's blouse, revealing her perky breasts, that were covered by a cute white lacy bra with a bow on it. "That is a really cute bra, Paisley.

"Thanks Olive." Said Paisley.

"Now, let me kiss you." Said Olive as she began to kiss Paisley on the lips softly. Paisley started to moan to the kiss.

"Why am I making strange noises?" Asked Paisley.

"You're moaning. This means that you're getting turned on by me kissing you and touching you." Said Olive.

"Kiss me again, Olive. I want to be really turned on." Said Paisley. Olive continues to kiss Paisley with Chyna watching the two blondes making out. Chyna starts to remove her red blazer and her white blouse, leaving her in her silk red bra. Olive starts to fondle Paisley's breasts while she continues to kiss her as Paisley starts to feel a wet spot growing.

"I feel something wet in between my legs." Said Paisley. Olive laid Paisley down on the bed and removed her, revealing her matching lacy panties. "Oh no, Olive! I think I just peed on myself!"

"No Paisley, this means that you're getting really aroused." Said Olive. "When you get aroused, your juices come out of your pussy."

"It comes out of my cat!?" Asked Paisley with a confused look on her face. Chyna and Olive looked at each other and thought "This is going to have "disaster" written all over it".

"It doesn't come out of your cat. It comes out of your vagina. That is called vaginal lubrication, it's a lubricating fluid that is naturally produced in a woman's vagina and it is always present during sexual arousal." Said Olive. "Interesting factoid about vaginal lubrication is that the lubricative fluid contains water, pyridine, squalene, urea, acetic acid, lactic acid, complex alcohols and glycols, ketones and aldehydes. Vaginal fluid is…."

"I think Paisley gets it." Said Chyna after she interrupted Olive.

"Now, Paisley. You got to feel comfortable with your body and let your partner's fingers do all of the talking." Said Olive as she touches Paisley's soft skin. Chyna removed her pants and her boots, leaving her in her bra and panties.

"Can I undress you?" Asked Paisley.

"Sure, now you're getting into it." Said Olive. Paisley removes Olive's purple cardigan and her light purple shirt and also her shoes and socks. Olive lays down on the bed and lifted herself up so Paisley can remove her pants, leaving her in her cute silk pink bra and panties. Paisley starts to kiss Olive and began to touch her all over her body. Chyna removed her bra and started to fondle her own breasts.

"Let me remove your bra." Said Olive. Olive starts to unhook Paisley's bra as she got a good view of Paisley's breasts. Olive started to fondle them and sucking them too.

"Ooh Olive, I really liked that." Moaned Paisley as she started to get turned on by Olive. After doing this for a good long minute, Paisley laid down on the bed and lifted her legs up when Olive starts to remove her soaked panties. Chyna was getting so turned on by watching the two, she starts to rub herself through her panties.

"Olive, could you lick my pussy." Asked Paisley as she starts to spread her legs wide. Olive licks Paisley's thigh and moved her tongue up her soft leg and to her foot. Olive's tongue begins to touch Paisley's foot as she begins to lick her foot and Paisley starts to giggle and moan at the same time. Paisley starts to move her hand down to her pussy and starts to rub herself. After Olive continues to turn on Paisley, she moves down to her pussy and began to lick her pussy.

"Mmm Olive, it feels so good." Moaned Paisley as Olive continues to lick her pussy. Olive then inserted a finger into Paisley's wet pussy. Chyna removes her panties and continues to rub her pussy hard in a circular motion.

"Wow Paisley, you're so tight." Said Olive as she starts to finger her.

"Is it bad?" Asked Paisley.

"No, tight is good." Said Olive. Olive inserted another finger into Paisley making her moan in delight. Olive then starts to lick her clit while fingering her just to double her pleasure.

"Faster, Olive, faster!" Yelled Paisley.

"You two are so fucking sexy." Moaned Chyna as she continues to play with her pussy. Olive continues to finger Paisley's pussy really hard and fast until she starts moaning uncontrollably and a few seconds she was ready to climax.

"Oh god, Olive! I can't take it anymore!" Cried Paisley as she starts to cum really hard into Olive's mouth as she let out her first jetstream of cum.

"Mmmm, you taste good." Said Olive teasing Paisley.

"I do?" Asked Paisley. Olive removed her fingers out of her pussy and brought them to her mouth. Paisley started to lick her own juices off of Olive's fingers. "Wow, I do taste good."

"Now, it's your turn to do me." Said Olive as she planted a passionate kiss on Paisley's lips. Paisley removes Olive's bra and starts to lick on her breasts.

"Can I suck on your nipples like a baby?" Asked Paisley.

"Sure Paisley." Said Olive with a wide smile on her face.

"Will milk come out of your nipples?" Asked Paisley.

"No, you continue to suck on them which causes my nipples to become hard." Said Olive. Paisley starts taking Olive's left breast and began to suck on her nipple while she moves her hand to the other and starts playing with it. Olive starts to watch Chyna playing with her pussy. "Wow, you're getting really turned on aren't you Chyna?"

"Mmmm." Moaned Chyna. Paisley continues to play with Olive nipples for a good long minute and after she did that, she moved her tongue down her pussy and removes Olive's panties.

"Wow Olive, you're really wet." Said Paisley. Olive held her legs up and spread them wide, giving Paisley an excellent view of her pussy. Paisley begins to lick Olive's wet pussy, making Olive moan with delight. Chyna stopped masturbating and starts to walk over to Olive's bed and starts to kiss Olive while she's being eaten out by Paisley.

"I want to taste you Chyna." Said Olive. Chyna began to prop herself on the bed with her pussy facing Olive as Olive began to lick her pussy. Chyna moaned to the feeling of her best friend licking her clit. Olive moaned into Chyna's pussy while Paisley starts to tongue fuck her. Paisley starts to play with her own pussy and also moaned into Olive's pussy. After a few minutes of hot pussy licking, both Chyna and Olive are ready to cum.

"Oh god, I'm about to cum!" Yelled Chyna as she starts to cum all over Olive's mouth and Olive came into Paisley's mouth. Paisley starts to cum all over her hand as she enjoyed this sweet sensation. Both Chyna and Olive start to catch their breath and shared a hot kiss with each other and Paisley. Olive picks up Lexi's pink dildo from under her pillow.

"What is that?" Asked Paisley.

"Paisley, this is a dildo." Said Olive.

"Don't you mean Bilbo?" Asked Paisley.

"No Paisley, it's a sex toy." Said Chyna.

"No, Bilbo is a hobbit, not a sex toy." Said Paisley. She has got a lot to learn.

"A dildo is a sexual device resembling an erect penis in shape, size and overall appearance." Said Olive. "Interesting factoid about dildos…"

"Uh Olive, we're trying to teach her about lesbian sex not bore her with details." Said Chyna.

"Can you use the Bilbo on me?" Asked Paisley.

"Sure." Said Olive. Paisley leaned into Chyna's arms as Olive prepares to lube up the rubber cock with her saliva and slowly inserted it into Paisley's pussy, causing Paisley to wince in pain.

"Ow, why does it hurt?" Asked Paisley as she felt a little pain.

"Don't worry Paisley. It won't hurt after this. You'll be feeling a lot of pleasure after this." Said Olive. Olive continues to fuck Paisley slowly with the dildo. Paisley started to moan, which really turned on Chyna and Olive.

"Harder." Paisley said. Olive began to go deeper and deeper with the dildo.

"Faster, baby." Moaned Paisley as she started to share a passionate kiss with Chyna. Olive continues to fuck Paisley harder and faster as she started to moan really passionately. Chyna and Paisley continued to kiss each other when they both start to moan into the kiss. Olive kept fucking Paisley for a good ten minutes until she's ready to cum.

"I'm so close!" Yelled Paisley. Paisley starts to cum all over the dildo and squirted out her juices all over Olive's bed and all over her hand and also all over the dildo. Olive stuck the dildo in Paisley's mouth making her savor all of her cum.

"Wow, that was really fun." Said Paisley smiling.

"Yeah, it sure is." Said Chyna.

"Definitely." Said Olive. "Well Paisley, I hope you learned everything from today's lesson."

"I really learned a lot from today. I hope I can do that again." Said Paisley.

**Looks like Paisley learned a lot from Chyna and Olive. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I can't believe I wrote two chapters in one day, I'm proud of myself. Don't forget to review (No Bad Reviews) and if you have any requests, make sure to PM me. So long.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chyna and Olive: A Love Story**

**I'm back bringing you another hot chapter of this steamy story. This time, I'm adding Fletcher into the story. A little Choletcher threesome don't you think? Enjoy.**

**Chapter Nine**

**Fletcher Walks In On The Action**

After teaching Paisley about lesbian sex and having sex with her, Chyna and Olive were still completely naked from the sex as they start to cuddle with each other with the covers over them. Chyna sees Olive sleeping in her arms, she looks so adorable and innocent. Chyna places some soft kisses on Olive's forehead and her cheek. Olive starts to wake up to Chyna kissing her.

"Hey." Said Olive waking up.

"Hey." Said Chyna. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did." Said Olive smiling at Chyna with her adorable smile that just lights up the room.

"We had some fun with Paisley. But, I think we could have some fun with each other." Said Chyna as she proceeds to kiss Olive. Chyna placed a deep, passionate kiss on Olive's sweet lips as the blonde starts to moan into the kiss. Chyna's tongue starts to enter into Olive's mouth feeling her wet tongue on hers as her saliva starts to mix with hers. The two girls were getting really wet and really horny when Chyna starts to fondle Olive's breasts. Olive continued to moan to the feeling of Chyna fondling her and dominating her tongue. This was the best feeling of her life. Their hot makeout session is interrupted by a door opening up.

"Oh my god!" Yelled the young man who accidentally walked in on the two making out. Chyna and Olive looked to see who interrupted them. The young man was revealed to be Fletcher. The art prodigy had short brown hair and he was wearing a dark blue polo shirt, black jeans, and blue high-tops. He was shocked to see that his best female friends are in bed together completely naked and kissing each other. The two got out of bed and started to get dressed.

"Damn it, Fletcher! What are you doing here, don't you knock?" Asked Olive looking really furious at him.

"I'm sorry." Said Fletcher. "I didn't know that you two were busy doing. That you two were busy…kissing each other!"

"Yeah, like you've never seen a girl kiss another girl." Said Chyna. Fletcher was really surprised to see his crush kissing her best friend.

"I have." Said Fletcher.

"When?" Asked Olive as she started to cross her arms.

"Last night, I was watching lesbian porn on my ANT Pad." Said Fletcher. "It was really hot. Plus, it was turning me on."

"So watching two girls making out turns you on." Said Chyna.

"In fact, when I saw you two making out I thought it was pretty hot." Said Fletcher.

"When did you see us making out? Was it before you walked in on us?" Asked Olive.

"What? No." Said Fletcher trying to play it cool.

"Well what is that tent that you pitched in your pants?" Asked Chyna pointing at Fletcher's erection. Fletcher started to look down at his erection, his cheeks started to turn a dark red as the two girls start to giggle at him.

"Ok, I had an erection from seeing you two kissing." Said Fletcher. "Hey, maybe I can join you."

"You want to join us?" Asked Olive.

"Yeah." Said Fletcher. "I bet that you two need a man to join you so why don't I join you." Chyna and Olive both looked at each other and they looked at Fletcher thinking, "Should we let him join us?" They had fun with Lexi, Kennedy, and Paisley so why not? Fletcher looks like he can handle both Chyna and Olive and it was also Olive's fantasy: being fucked by Fletcher while fucking Chyna with a dildo and licking her clit at the same time. That must've been one hot fantasy for Ms. Doyle. Chyna also thought about having Olive sit on her face and licking her pussy while Fletcher fucks her and sharing his hot load with Olive or having Fletcher blow his load all over Olive's milky white breasts while she licks it off and share it with her. Fletcher thought about blowing his giant load in Olive's mouth so she can swallow it and have her take it all without sharing it with Chyna.

This was going to be one hot threesome!

**So what do you think? Do you want Fletcher to join Chyna and Olive or do you want him to watch Chyna and Olive? Make sure to review this story (no bad reviews) and don't forget to check out my other stories. If you have any request, just leave me a message. See ya next time for chapter ten.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chyna and Olive: A Love Story**

**Here's chapter ten of **_**Chyna and Olive**_**. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten**

Chyna and Olive both look at Fletcher to see if he can join them. The both of them look back at each other and they said five little words to him.

"STAY OUT OF THIS, FLETCHER! Yelled both Chyna and Olive. Fletcher looks really scared of the two girls.

"But, I thought that you two want me to join. Said Fletcher.

"No way, this is a girl thing. We don't need a boy to join us. This is for girls only." Said Olive.

"Can I just stay and watch you two?" Asked Fletcher.

"No, Fletcher." Said Chyna.

"Please? I'll just stay for a minute." Said Fletcher as he smiled.

"LEAVE FLETCHER!" Yelled Olive as Fletcher starts to leave Chyna and Olive's room. After he left, Chyna starts to kiss Olive on the lips until Fletcher disrupted them.

"Maybe just a peek." Said Fletcher as he poked his head out the door. Olive picked up her purple shoe and threw it at Fletcher. Fletcher got hit in the face by Olive's shoe as he starts to leave. Chyna starts to lock the door so no one can interrupt their lovemaking. Chyna turns and sees Olive lying on her bed as she starts to walk towards her bed and proceeds to kiss her. Olive removed Chyna's shirt, luckily she wasn't wearing a bra. She then starts to fondle Chyna's breasts while she did the same with hers as Olive felt Chyna's hand going under her shirt and playing with her bare breasts. Both of the girls were fondling each other and kissing each other and it's making them both really wet as they both moaned into the kiss. Chyna removed Olive's purple cardigan and her purple shirt and starts to suck on her luscious pink nipples.

"Mmmm Chyna." Moaned Olive as she felt her roommate sucking on her nipples. Chyna moved her hand down to Olive's pants and unzipped them and Olive was doing the same with hers. Now, their both topless and wearing panties. Olive lifted her legs up so Chyna can remove her soaking wet panties. Olive was now completely naked.

"You look so fucking beautiful." Said Chyna looking at Olive's body as she starts to plant another kiss on Olive. After kissing Olive on her lips, Chyna then starts to kiss her all over her nude body. Olive moaned to feeling Chyna kissing her and starts to feel Chyna's wet tongue licking her throbbing pussy.

"Oh god." Moaned Olive.

"You taste so good." Said Chyna licking Olive's pussy. Chyna then starts to fondle Olive's left breast while licking her pussy. Chyna inserted her tongue into Olive's pussy. Olive felt her tongue going in and out of her as she moaned to the feeling of being tongue-fucked by her. After a few minutes of being tongue-fucked, Olive was ready to cum.

"Oh god Chyna! I'm about to fucking cum!" Cried Olive as she starts to cum really hard all over Chyna's tongue. Chyna starts to savor Olive's juices as it starts to squirt out all over her mouth. Chyna gave Olive one last lick before kissing her again.

"That…was…pretty…good." Said Olive catching her breath. Chyna starts to kiss Olive passionately. Olive could taste herself all over Chyna's lips turning her on even more. After their heated kiss, Chyna laid down on her back as Olive starts to lick Chyna's nipples and biting them gently making Chyna moan in delight. After biting and licking her nipples, Olive moves her tongue down Chyna's body. Chyna starts to spread her legs wide and held them up giving Olive an amazing view of her wet pussy. Olive starts to lick on Chyna's pussy causing Chyna to moan.

"Mmm Olive." Moaned Chyna. Olive starts to suck on Chyna's clit slowly, turning her on a lot. While licking her pussy, Olive starts to rub her own pussy in a circular motion. Chyna starts to pinch her own nipples while Olive licks her. Olive wanted to try something new as she starts to lick Chyna tight, little ass.

"Ooh Olive, you're such a dirty girl." Moaned Chyna. Olive continues to lick Chyna ass until it is nicely coated with her saliva. Olive also inserted her middle finger and her ring finger in her mouth to get them all nice and lubed up and inserted her fingers slowly into Chyna's pussy.

"Chyna, you're really tight." Said Olive.

"Harder, Olive." Moaned Chyna. Olive continues to finger fuck Chyna's tight hole while Chyna starts rubbing her pussy. Olive's fingers start to move in and out of her pussy faster than the speed of light and planted a passionate kiss on Chyna's lips until she's ready to cum.

"Oh shit, Olive! Mmmm! I'm gonna cum!" Yelled Chyna as she starts to cum all over Olive's fingers. Olive removed her fingers out of Chyna and licked them clean off and kissed Chyna. Chyna starts to taste herself on Olive's lips and started to French kiss her, turning Olive really on and making her really wet.

"Let me try something with you that I tried with Lexi last night." Said Olive after placing another hot kiss on Chyna's lips. Olive pressed her center against Chyna and started to rub her pussy against hers. They were both tribbing and Chyna is starting to enjoy this.

"Oh Olive." Moaned Chyna as she rubs her pussy against Olive's. Olive starts to squeeze Chyna's breasts gently and pulled her in for a kiss that was really passionate as they both moaned into the kiss and feeling their wet pussies against each other as those two felt like that they were in heaven.

"Oh shit Chyna, I'm about to cum." Moaned Olive feeling ready to climax.

"Cum for me Olive. Cum hard for me baby." Said Chyna. Olive and Chyna start to rub their pussies against each other hard as they both started to cum with each other. After their hot orgasm, Chyna moved closer to Olive and planted a kiss on her lips and laid down next to her as they both cuddled.

"Wow, Olive. That was pretty hot." Said Chyna.

"Yeah, it sure is." Said Olive kissing Chyna. Both of the girls continue to kiss each other until the door started to open up and someone entered the room.

**Who could that be that entered Chyna and Olive's room? Who do you want to join Chyna and Olive? Do you want Lexi, Paisley, or Kennedy to join? If you want one of these characters to join Chyna and Olive, message me or leave a review (no bad reviews). Also, make sure to check out my other stories and don't forget to review them. See you later, my fellow readers.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chyna and Olive: A Love Story**

**Here's chapter eleven of **_**Chyna and Olive**_**. This is going to be a really hot chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Music Prodigy, The Human Computer**

**The Math Prodigy and The Cheerleader**

"Wow, Olive. That was pretty hot." Said Chyna.

"Yeah, it sure is." Said Olive kissing Chyna. Both of the girls continue to kiss each other until the door started to open up and someone entered the room. It was revealed to be Lexi and Paisley, who were both wanting in on the hot action.

"Looks like somebody's having some fun without us." Said Lexi.

"I want to have some thespian sex and get fucked with the Bilbo." Said Paisley smiling.

"Don't you mean a "dildo" and "lesbian"?" Asked Lexi.

"I know what those two are." Said Paisley.

"Well, do you two want to join us?" Asked Chyna. Lexi and Paisley started to look at each other and looked back at Chyna and Olive.

"It's much better with four girls and plus it's really hot." Said Olive.

"Sure, we can join you two." Said Lexi. Lexi and Paisley got on the bed and joined Chyna and Olive. Chyna started to kiss Lexi while Olive starts to kiss Paisley in a heated kiss. Olive placed her hand underneath Paisley's cute baby blue blouse and started to fondle her breasts that were covered by her bra. Chyna unzips the back of Lexi's pretty red dress, leaving her in her matching silk white bra and panties. Olive traced her tongue on Paisley's bottom lip. Paisley started to giggle at the feeling of Olive's tongue touching her lip.

"That tickles." Said Paisley.

"I'm supposed to enter my tongue in your mouth. We're supposed to French kiss, like what Chyna and Lexi are doing." Said Olive as her and Paisley start to watch Chyna French kissing Lexi. After watching them for a bit, Olive starts to French kiss Paisley and dominate her tongue. Paisley started to moan into the kiss as she felt herself getting really wet as Olive continue Paisley's tongue. Lexi also started to dominate Chyna's warm, wet tongue and they both also moaned to the kiss, making Lexi really wet. After the four girls had their hot, passionate makeout session, Chyna removed Lexi's bra and continued to kiss her while Olive removed Paisley's yellow skirt and her blouse, leaving her in her matching fuscia bra and panties. Olive also removed Paisley's bra, revealing her beautiful breasts. After kissing Lexi for a couple of minutes, Chyna starts to lay Lexi down on the bed and proceeds to lick Lexi's nipples. Paisley also started to lick Olive's bare breasts, making Olive moan in delight.

"Mmm Paisley." Moaned Olive as she starts to bite her lower lip in pleasure. After learning about lesbian sex with Chyna and Olive, Paisley was becoming a natural at pleasuring a girl.

"Wow, being a thespian is really fun." Said Paisley as she continues to lick Olive's nipples. Chyna starts to pinch Lexi's nipples and biting on them gently making Lexi moan. After doing that for a couple of minutes, Lexi lifted her legs up and Chyna removed her panties. Olive starts to spread her legs wide and held them up as Paisley starts to lick her wet pussy as to what Chyna was doing to Lexi. Chyna also started to spit on Lexi's pussy, turning Lexi really on.

"Ooh Chyna." Moaned Lexi getting turned on by Chyna spitting on her pussy. Chyna starts to lick her pussy and play with her breasts at the same time. Paisley also starts to lightly smack Olive's pussy and continues to turn her really on and continues to lick her pussy.

"Oh yeah Paisley." Moaned Olive. "You're getting really good at this."

"Your cat tastes really good." Said Paisley as she continues to lick Olive's pussy. Paisley also started to insert her wet tongue into Olive's pussy as she begins to tongue-fuck her. Chyna inserted her finger into Lexi's pussy and licked her clit at the same time. Lexi's moans were hot and it starts to intensify as Chyna finger fucks her pussy hard and sucking on her clit. It really sent her over the edge.

"Shit Chyna! I'm about to cum!" Yelled Lexi as she starts to cum all over Chyna's fingers. After Lexi came hard, Chyna removed her fingers from her pussy and let Lexi taste herself. Lexi started to kiss Chyna in a hot, passionate kiss

"Oh god, Paisley. Make me cum!" Cried Olive as she starts to cum all over Paisley's tongue. Paisley starts to get much of Olive's cum into her mouth.

"Wow, Olive. That was really good." Said Paisley. Olive brought herself to Paisley's lips and start to kiss her and taste herself on Paisley's lips. After her kiss with Lexi, Chyna was bent over doggy style as Lexi proceeds to smack Chyna's ass hard and licked her pussy. Paisley laid down on the bed as Olive starts to remove Paisley's panties. Paisley draped her right leg around Olive as she starts to lick Paisley's pussy.

"Mmm Lexi." Moaned Chyna as Lexi continues to lick her pussy. Lexi started to play with her own clit while eating Chyna out. Chyna starts to pinch her own nipples making them hard. Olive continues to lick Paisley's pussy and starts to insert her tongue inside her.

"Oh god, Olive. Tongue-fuck my cat." Moaned Paisley as she felt Olive's tongue going in and out of her pussy fast. Lexi starts to lick Chyna's ass while Chyna starts to rub her pussy and continues to moan passionately. Lexi inserted her fingers in her own clit and starts to finger herself really hard and wants to cum really hard while licking Chyna. Paisley's moans start to intensify and her toes start to curl, feeling ready to cum.

"Olive, I'm cumming!" Yelled Paisley as she starts to cum all over Olive's tongue. Olive starts to taste Paisley's juices as it starts to squirt out all over her tongue. After her intense orgasm, Paisley starts to catch her breath.

"Oh my god! Lexi I'm gonna cum!" Yelled Chyna. Lexi continues to lick Chyna's ass passionately and starts to cum all over her fingers.

"That…was…really…hot." Said Chyna turning over and catching her breath. Lexi starts to kiss Chyna on her lips and wrapped her legs around her and pressed her pussy against Chyna's as they start to rub their pussies together. Olive climbed on top of Paisley and started to face her pussy and start to lick it. Paisley starts to mimic her partner's actions as she slowly starts to lick Olive's wet slit.

"Mmm." Moaned Olive as she slowly starts to suck on Paisley's clit. Paisley threw her head back and moaned in delight and inserted her fingers into Olive's slit, giving her double the pleasure and double the fun. Chyna and Lexi continue to rub their pussies against each other. Lexi starts to rub her clit passionately while being fucked by Chyna.

"Mmm Chyna. Fuck me hard." Moaned Lexi as she continues to play with herself while Chyna fucks her hard. Olive and Paisley continue to eat each other out until they start to cum. Olive plunged her tongue deeper into Paisley and moaned as she felt Paisley's tongue licking her clit and fingering her pussy. Olive starts to slowly suck on Paisley's clit which sent her over the edge.

"Oh Olive." Moaned Paisley as she threw her head back while fingering Olive's pussy. Olive moaned into Paisley's pussy as they both start to cum in each other's mouths and fingers. Paisley removed her fingers out of Olive's slit and licked them clean off of her fingers. Olive gave Paisley's pussy one big lick before kissing her.

"Fuck, I'm cumming!" Yelled Lexi as her and Chyna both start to cum with each other. After their intense orgasm, Lexi pulled Chyna in for a passionate kiss. After a few minutes of kissing: Chyna, Olive, Lexi, and Paisley start to cuddle in bed with each other feeling exhausted. Wow, things were really hot for those girls.

**So what do you think of this chapter? Do you like it? There's a lot more where that came from. Anyway, don't forget to review this story (no bad reviews). If you have any ideas for this story, message me. Also, don't forget to check out my other **_**A.N.T. Farm **_**stories and my first **_**Seinfeld **_**story and don't forget to review them. See you guys later.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chyna and Olive: A Love Story**

**I'm back and I'm bringing you chapter twelve of this hot story. Hope you enjoy this.**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Shower Fun**

**The Next Day**

After two extremely hot days of having hot, lesbian sex with Chyna, Lexi, Kennedy and Paisley, Olive started to think about all of those hot moments and new techniques that she tried out and using the dildo on four girls was the best part of the hot lovemaking. Olive was busy sitting in her and Chyna's room reading a book until Chyna came in after talking to Fletcher.

"Hey Olive." Said Chyna.

"Hi Chyna." Said Olive smiling at Chyna.

"Boy, Fletcher was talking his head off and he was still complaining about us not letting him join us. He really wanted to have sex with both of us." Said Chyna.

"Well, he's a strange, strange boy." Said Olive. Chyna was looking at Olive reading her book. Olive was also wearing a cute pink sweater with an owl on it, floral pants and pink flats and she looked really adorable. Olive started to notice that Chyna was looking at her and Chyna looked away. Olive started to smile, enjoying Chyna checking her out. She also checked out Chyna also and noticed that she had green paint in her hair.

"Chyna, you have green paint in your hair." Said Olive pointing.

"My hair!" Yelled Chyna. "That idiot Fletcher, he got paint in my hair."

"Why don't you take a shower and wash it out of your hair?" Asked Olive.

"I'm gonna do that right now." Said Chyna. "I'll see you when I get out of the shower."

"Okay, beautiful." Said Olive. Chyna started to blush when Olive called her beautiful. Chyna entered the bathroom and turned on the overhead shower. She wanted to get the water not too hot but warm. Chyna started to strip out of her clothes and entered the shower and began to wash herself. Chyna then used pink lavender shampoo to wash her hair so she can get the green paint out. Olive entered the bathroom and sees Chyna in the shower, naked. Olive proceeds to take off her sweater, her pink flats and her pants, leaving her in her bra and panties. Olive starts to take off her bra and panties off and opened the shower door. Chyna stops and sees a completely naked Olive.

"Mind if I joined you?" Asked Olive.

"You can come in." Said Chyna. "It was getting lonely in here and I needed someone to come and join me."

Olive entered the shower and closed the shower door and started to wash Chyna's back. Olive's body started to get wet from the water. Olive and Chyna's bodies start to touch each other as they both start to kiss each other. Olive started to kiss her partner passionately as she starts to moan into the kiss, making her wet with pleasure. Chyna's tongue made her way into Olive's mouth as she starts to battle her tongue for dominance. Olive starts to rub her wet pussy while having her tongue dominated by Chyna. After their heated makeout session, Olive leaned back against the wall as Chyna starts to lick her breasts.

"Oh Chyna." Moaned Olive as Chyna licks her nipples. Olive continues to rub herself while being pleasured by Chyna. Chyna gently bites Olive's nipples and pinching them, making them stiff and erect. Olive stuck a finger in her pussy and starts to finger fuck herself till Chyna continues to play with her breasts. After doing that for a good long minute, Chyna's tongue moved down Olive's wet body. Her tongue moved down from her breasts and to her pussy. Olive lifted her leg up and positioned herself so Chyna can lick her pussy. Chyna starts to lick Olive's pussy, making Olive moan and giggle at the same time.

"Mmmm." Moaned Olive. Chyna's chocolate brown eyes stared up into Olive's sea blue eyes as she continues to lick her best friends pussy. Chyna then inserted a finger into Olive and another finger. Chyna licked and kissed Olive's thigh and licked her clit and fingered her pussy hard until she couldn't take it anymore. Chyna continues to finger fuck Olive's slit until she starts to climax.

"Oh god, Chyna! Oh! Uh! I'm gonna cum all over you." Moaned Olive as she was ready to cum all over Chyna.

"Cum for me Olive. Cum all over me." Said Chyna. Olive's sweet, warm juices start to squirt all over Chyna's mouth and her fingers. Chyna removed her fingers out of Olive's pussy and had her lick them off clean so she can taste herself. Chyna gave Olive one last lick before kissing her.

"You taste really good." Said Chyna teasing Olive as she starts to kiss her. Now it's Olive's turn for some payback as Chyna and Olive turned off the shower and Chyna laid out on the shower floor and they start to fondle each others dripping wet bodies. Olive starts to kiss Chyna passionately and starts to play with her breasts and gently squeezing them with care and pinching them, making Chyna moaned in delight.

"Mmm." Moaned Chyna.

"You look so fucking sexy." Said Olive.

Olive continued to do that for a good couple of minutes and moved her tongue down to her pussy. Chyna starts to spread her legs wide open and held them up giving Olive a really, sexy view of her pretty pussy. Olive starts lick Chyna's slit, nice and slow, savoring the taste of Chyna's pussy.

"Olive." Moaned Chyna. Olive's tongue continues to lap Chyna's pussy as the cute music prodigy continues to moan to the feeling of her tongue on her pussy. Olive inserted her warm, wet tongue into Chyna's hole.

"Ooh." Moaned Chyna feeling really turned on as Olive's tongue went in and out of Chyna's pussy faster than the speed of light. Chyna's muscles start to tighten and her toes start to curl as she starts to have her extremely intense orgasm.

"Oh my god, Olive! Make me cum!" Yelled Chyna as she starts to cum in the blonde's mouth. Olive licked up all of Chyna's juices and kissed her again. Chyna starts to taste herself on Olive's lips, turning her really on. Now, the two girls start to sit on the shower floor and spread their legs wide as they start to watch each other masturbate.

Olive was having the time of her life, watching Chyna fingering her pussy. Olive was rubbing her pussy hard in a circular motion and Chyna's fingers went in and out of her pussy hard and fast as she smiled at Olive rubbing herself hard. Olive starts to moan, really turning on Chyna. The best friends continue to masturbate until they start to cum.

"Alright, I'm cumming!" Yelled Olive.

"Oh Olive, I wanna cum with you baby." Moaned Chyna.

Both of the best friends starts to cum with each other as they have a really intense orgasm as their juices spill out all over their hands and fingers. After watching each other masturbate, Chyna moved into Olive and gave her a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Olive." Said Chyna. Olive smiled and her cheeks start to turn pink as she heard Chyna say those three little words.

"I love you too, Chyna." Said Olive as she starts to kiss Chyna. Talk about one hot shower.

**Well, that's chapter twelve of **_**Chyna and Olive**_**. So, what did you think of it and what is your favorite chapter of the story and your favorite hot part of the story? If you want me to do another M-rated A.N.T. Farm Story with another pairing, message me and don't forget to leave a review (No Bad Reviews). Also, if you have any requests for another pairing, message me and don't forget to check out my other stories. See Ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chyna and Olive: A Love Story**

**Hey everybody, I'm back bringing you another hot chapter of this great story. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Olive The Naughty Schoolgirl**

After a couple of days of hot lesbian sex, Olive wanted to try out something new with Chyna and Lexi. She put on stockings, a skirt, a button up shirt and a blazer. Olive was dressed a prep schoolgirl. She hopes that will turn on Chyna and Lexi, she wants the two of them to seduce her, strip her naked, eat her out and fuck her with a strap-on. She wore only her cute blue and white polka dot panties under her skirt and no bra underneath her shirt. As soon as Chyna and Lexi entered the room, they see Olive dressed as a cute schoolgirl.

"Wow, Olive. You look really cute in that schoolgirl uniform." Said Chyna looking at Olive.

"Why thank you Chyna." Said Olive smiling at Chyna.

"Are you planning on something kinky?" Asked Lexi.

"Yes I am." Said Olive. "I'm dressed up as a prep schoolgirl so you can seduce me."

"I like the sound of that." Said Chyna.

Both Chyna and Lexi walked over to Olive as Chyna started to kiss the blonde on her lips, slowly and passionately. Chyna then laid Olive on her bed and continued her passionate makeout session with her. Lexi started to kiss Olive too while Chyna starts to strip naked out of her clothes. Olive unzipped Lexi's purple dress, leaving her in her black-laced bra and matching panties. Olive was about to unbutton her shirt until Lexi stopped her.

"Wait, Olive. Let me get that off for you." Said Olive. Lexi started to slowly unbutton Olive's shirt while her and Chyna kiss each other. Chyna's tongue started to enter Olive's mouth as she began dominating the young blonde's tongue. Olive felt herself getting wet while being dominated by her best friend's tongue. After unbuttoning her shirt, Lexi removed it off her body revealing her bare breasts. Lexi also started to remove Olive's stockings off of her legs, leaving her in only her skirt and panties. Lexi started to kiss Olive and placed her hand underneath her skirt rubbing the fabric of her panties making Olive moan into her kiss. Lexi started to remove Olive's panties and started to lick her nipples as she continues to rub her wet slit. Chyna starts to remove Lexi's bra and starts to gently squeeze her breasts and pinch her nipples.

"Mmm Chyna." Moaned Lexi as she continues to lick Olive's nipples. After doing that for a couple of minutes, Lexi moved down to Olive's dripping wet pussy and began to lick it. Chyna went over to Olive as her pussy hovered over Olive's face as the blonde began to lick her wet slit.

"Oh god, Olive. Keep licking me." Moaned Chyna. Lexi inserted a finger into Olive's slit and began to finger her nice and slow. She also inserted a second finger in her, then a third. Olive started to moan into Chyna's pussy as she started to enjoy the feeling of three of Lexi's fingers inside her tight, tiny, little pussy. Olive began to insert her tongue into Chyna's pussy and started to tongue-fuck her. Lexi began to finger Olive's pussy fast and started to feel her walls tighten as she was about to cum. Olive continues to tongue fuck Chyna's pussy until she starts to cum.

"Oh shit! I'm about to cum!" Yelled Chyna as she start to squirt her juices into Olive's mouth. Olive's moaning starts to intensify while Lexi fingers her hard as she started to squirt all over Lexi's fingers. Lexi removed her fingers from Olive pussy and began to lick her fingers clean off. Chyna got off of Olive and started to share a kiss with her, tasting herself on Olive's lips turning her completely on. Now, it's Olive's turn for some payback and Chyna's turn as Lexi climbed on top of Olive in a 69 position. Olive lifted her legs up and wrapped them around Lexi as she slowly started to lick Lexi's slit. Lexi started to mimic her partners actions as she starts to lick Olive's pussy. Chyna began to lick Lexi's ass while Olive is licking her.

"Mmm, that feels real good. Keep licking my ass Chyna." Moaned Lexi feeling turned on by Chyna's tongue on her ass and Olive's tongue in her pussy. Olive started to moan into the math princess' slit. Lexi started slowly suck on Olive's clit and inserted her fingers inside her pussy while licking her clit. Chyna began to tongue –fuck Lexi's ass, turning her really on. Olive and Lexi continue to lick their dripping wet cunts until they're ready to cum. Olive's toes started to curl in pleasure as she was about to cum into Lexi's mouth.

"Mmmm, Olive I'm about to cum." Moaned Lexi as she starts to cum in Olive's mouth as. Olive also did the same as she came into Lexi's mouth. After the two blondes recovered from their intense orgasm, Olive lied down on the bed and spread her legs wide as Chyna put on a strap-on dildo while Lexi watches. Chyna inserted the rubber cock inside Olive's mouth ash she began to suck on it, coating it with her saliva. Chyna started to insert the saliva-coated cock inside Olive's dripping wet slit. She began to fuck her nice and slow and gently squeezing her left breast and rubbing her nipple, Olive started to bite on her lower lip as she started to enjoy this pleasure from Chyna. Lexi starts to slowly rub her pussy in a circular motion. Olive started to moan softly while Chyna was fucking her.'

"Mmm Chyna." Moaned Olive. Chyna continues to fuck her blonde friend's pussy gently while Lexi watches and continues to masturbate.

"You two look so hot." Said Lexi rubbing her pussy hard.

"Harder." Moaned Olive. Chyna starts to fuck Olive's pussy hard as her moaning starts to intensify. "Please, faster."

"You want me to fuck you hard and fast? You want your tight pink hole fucked, you naughty slut?" Asked Chyna. Olive got really turned on when Chyna called her a naughty slut.

"Yes! Fuck my slutty little pussy! Fuck your naughty slut!" Yelled Olive as Chyna continues to fuck her hard and fast. Olive's moans starts to intensify, as she was ready to cum all over Chyna's rubber cock. Lexi continues rub her pussy hard and starts to moan passionately. Lexi started to insert her fingers into her dripping wet pussy. Chyna pulled out of Olive's pussy and flipped her over. Olive was bent over with her beautiful ass sticking up as Chyna starts to stick the rubber cock in her tight little ass. Olive started to moan while feeling the rubber cock in her tight hole as she was being fucked anally while she starts to rub her pussy that was still dripping with her cum. Lexi continues to finger her pussy hard until she starts to cum.

"Oh shit I'm about to cum!" Yelled Lexi as she starts to cum all over her fingers. Olive was close to cumming while she continues to rub her slit while being fucked by Chyna. Chyna started to pull on Olive's hair and continue to fuck her ass roughly which drove Olive over the edge.

"You ready to cum for me you little slut?" Asked Chyna.

"Yeah! I'm about to cum!" Yelled Olive as she starts to cum intensely. Chyna removed the rubber cock out of Olive's ass while Olive recovers from her intense orgasm. Olive started to kiss Chyna and Lexi joined in for the kiss.

"Wow, that was really hot." Said Olive.

"Yes, this sure was hot." Said Chyna.

**So what did you think of this chapter? For the next chapter I might add Violet to the mix. If you want Violet to join Chyna and Olive you could write it on the review. Don't forget to review (no bad reviews). Also don't forget to check out my other M-rated stories **_**The Music Prodigy, The Artist and The Cheerleader **_**and **_**Fletcher Loves Lexi **_**and don't forget to review them and my other **_**A.N.T. Farm **_**stories. See you next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chyna and Olive: A Love Story**

**Hey everybody, I'm back bringing you another chapter of this hot and steamy story. You guys asked for it and now you're going to get it. I am going to add Violet into the story and she is going to have fun with Chyna and Olive. So here it is, the one and only chapter fourteen. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Violet Comes To Visit**

Today's a great day for Chyna and Olive. Their friend Violet is coming over to Z-Tech as a visiting student staying for three days. Maybe, they should have her join them for some hot fun. Violet always has a crush on Fletcher ever since she first joined the A.N.T. Program at Webster High. Violet was a sports prodigy, she plays everything: football, basketball, baseball, and hockey. She also did some UFC fighting before they added all those "rules" about safety. Violet also met Lexi, of course her and Lexi didn't like each other. Just as soon as the roomavator door opens, Violet arrived.

"Hey Violet!" Said Chyna going up to Violet and starts to hug her.

"Hey Chyna." Said Violet.

"Hi Violent. I mean, Violet." Said Olive waving at Violet and smiling at her.

"Hey Olive." Said Violet.

"So, what brings you to Z-Tech?" Asked Chyna.

"Oh, I'm here as a visiting student. Principal Skidmore thought it'd be nice for me to see you guys since you're not at Webster anymore." Said Violet.

"What's the evil principal up to now?" Asked Olive.

"She keeps screwing up the school with more budget cuts." Said Violet.

"How long will you be staying with us?" Asked Chyna.

"I'll be staying with you for three days." Said Violet.

"Cool. Maybe you, Chyna and I could do something together. Just us three gals." Said Olive putting her arm around Violet.

"Olive, I'd move that arm if I were you." Said Violet giving Olive the death glare, which scared her. Violet started to carry her bags as the trio went into the roomavator together. After it stopped on the floor, Chyna, Olive and Violet exited out of the roomavator until Lexi saw them.

"Hey Chyna." Said Lexi smiling at Chyna. "I hope you and Olive are available for some fun today because…"

"Hey blondie." Said Violet.

"Ahhhhh!" Screamed Lexi. "What is that little weasel doing here?"

"What are you doing at this school, princess?" Asked Violet.

"She's a math prodigy." Said Olive.

"SHUT UP, OLIVE!" Yelled Lexi. Violet started to laugh at Lexi after she heard what Olive said about her. "Stop laughing. Why are you laughing?"

"Because I didn't know that you're an ANT." Said Violet. Lexi started to go into the rooomavator while Chyna, Olive and Violet went into their room.

"This is the room that Olive and I are staying in. We're both roomies." Said Chyna smiling as she put her arm around Olive. Violet laid out her sleeping bag and pillow on the floor right by Olive's bed. While she was getting her things straightened out, Violet noticed a pink object under Olive's bed and starts to pull it out from under her bed.

"So Olive. I found your new toy that you love to play with." Said Violet.

"What toy?" Asked Olive looking suspicious.

"Your pink toy." Said Violet.

"I don't have a pink toy." Said Olive.

"Oh yeah." Said Violet.

"Yeah." Said Olive. "Anyway, who told you to go under my bed?"

"No one." Said Violet.

"Well I don't have a pink toy." Said Olive.

"Okay. Well, maybe you would like to explain this." Said Violet as she pulled out the pink dildo from her pocket.

"Okay, Violet. I can explain." Said Olive.

"No Olive, let me explain. Violet, that's not Olive's dildo, that's Lexi's dildo." Said Chyna. "We were using it on each other because were having our first lesbian experience with each other."

"Why would blondie need a dildo if she can't find a real dick to fuck?" Asked Violet.

"I don't know, she's desperate." Said Olive.

"You two had a lesbian experience with each other?" Asked Violet.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun. The only ones that joined in were Lexi, Paisley and Kennedy." Said Chyna.

"You and Olive fucked blondie?" Asked Violet.

"Yeah, and it was pretty hot." Said Olive.

"Wow, knowing you two is pretty cool. I did not know that you and Chyna had it in you." Said Violet.

"Have you ever thought about fucking me and Olive?" Asked Chyna.

"I thought about fucking Fletcher, but there are time that I thought about fucking you and Olive." Said Violet.

"Would you like to fuck us?" Asked Olive.

"I don't know. I'm only 13 years old. I never kissed a girl before or had sex with one." Said Violet.

"Maybe you'll have a chance." Said Chyna.

"Chyna, I have a wild idea." Said Olive.

"What is it?" Asked Chyna.

"How about we have a little sleepover in just our bra and panties." Said Olive.

"Why in our bra and panties?" Asked Violet.

"Because it will give us a chance to check out each other's bodies and even explore each other." Said Olive. "So, want to have our little sleepover?"

"Well…okay. But just this once." Said Violet.

"Okay. It will be our little secret." Said Olive.

**Few Minutes Later**

It was nighttime and Chyna, Olive and Violet were having their little sleepover in just their bra and panties. Chyna in her silk green bra and matching panties, Olive in her cute white lacy bra and matching panties, and Violet in her pink bra and panties. The three of them laid on Chyna's bed playing truth or dare.

"Okay Olive, truth or dare?" Asked Violet.

"Truth." Said Violet.

"Do you masturbate?" Asked Violet.

"Yes." Said Olive. "And it felt pretty good."

"Okay, my turn. Violet, truth or dare?" Asked Chyna.

"Dare." Said Violet.

"I dare you to kiss Olive, on the lips, in a hot makeout session." Said Chyna.

"You want me to kiss the brainiac?" Asked Violet.

"Vi, these are the rules of truth or dare. You have to follow the instructions." Said Olive.

"Okay. You better not tell anyone that we kissed or I will cut you with my knife shoe." Said Violet in a threatening voice.

"I won't. My lips are sealed." Said Olive.

Violet began to kiss Olive on her lips nice and slow. The brunette couldn't believe that she's kissing another girl. Violet's hands start to wander through Olive's body as the palm of her hand was on the blonde's left breast as she started to slowly rotate it and gently squeeze it. Olive started to moan into Violet's kiss as she starts to feel herself getting wet. After kissing Olive and feeling her up for a couple of minutes, Violet started to notice a wet spot on Olive's panties.

"Olive, did you just pee on yourself?" Asked Violet.

"No. That means that I am getting aroused." Said Olive. "This happens when a girl kisses you and touches you sensually."

"Okay Olive, truth or dare?" Asked Violet.

"Dare." Said Olive.

"I dare you to take off your bra." Said Violet. Olive starts to take off her bra right in front of Violet. Violet's mouth started to water after seeing Olive's natural breasts, wanting to take one in her mouth and caress the other one in her hand.

"Wow, Olive. You really blossomed." Said Violet.

"That's what I said to her." Said Chyna.

"Do you like what you see, Vi?" Asked Olive.

"I love what I see." Said Violet.

"Alright Violet, truth or dare?" Asked Olive.

"Dare." Said Violet.

"I dare you to make love to me." Said Olive.

"Okay." Said Violet.

Violet starts to kiss Olive in a heated kiss while Chyna starts to watch. Violet starts to feel up Olive while kissing her. Olive felt Violet's tongue skimming her lower lip begging for entrance as her tongue starts to enter Olive's mouth and began to French kiss her. Violet's tongue starts to dominate Olive's mouth as Olive moaned into the kiss. Their tongues are coated with each other's saliva as they both enjoyed the kiss. Violet moved her hand down to Olive's panties and stuck her hand in her panties and began to rub her pussy. Olive's moans became really passionate when Violet continues to rub her slit.

"Violet. Mmm." Moaned Olive.

"You like that baby?" Asked Violet. Chyna starts to rub herself slowly getting turned on by Violet making love to Olive. After kissing Olive and rubbing her pussy, Violet began to lick Olive's nipples and sucking on them making Olive moan in delight. She gently bit down on Olive's luscious pink nipples and pinching them getting Olive really turned on and making her really wet. Chyna starts to remove her bra and begins to gently fondle her breasts.

Violet moved down to Olive's soaked panties and starts to take them off. After removing her panties, Violet got a great view of Olive's pussy as she starts to spread her legs wide and held them open for Violet.

"Looks like you're really wet for me." Said Violet. Violet begins to lick Olive's wet slit slowly, savoring the taste of the blonde's juices. Olive begins to moan feeling Violet's tongue moving up and down on her pussy. Chyna starts to remove her panties and began to rub her pussy in a circular motion. Violet begins to spit on Olive's pussy, turning Olive completely on.

"Ooh." Moaned Olive as she was getting turned on by Violet spitting on her slit. Violet inserted a finger into Olive's pussy and started to finger her nice and slow. Then she added a second finger, then a third and a fourth finger as Olive was being fucked by four of Violet's fingers.

"Oh god, Violet. That was so hot." Moaned Chyna as she continues to rub her pussy. Olive's moans started to intensify while Violet was finger-fucking her. Olive starts to rub her clit and her muscles tightened and her toes started to curl when she was ready to cum.

"You wanna cum all over my fingers? You liked having your tight little hole stretched open?" Asked Violet.

"Yeah." Moaned Olive. "Keep fucking me hard, Violet. I want your fingers to stretch my tight little hole."

Olive was enjoying the feeling of Violet's fingers stretching her pussy. It drove her really wild and she started to cum all over Violet's fingers. Violet removed her fingers out of Olive's pussy while Olive starts to recover from her really intense orgasm. Violet starts to lick the juices off of her fingers and brought them over to Olive's lips as Olive began to lick them off clean as she starts to savor her own sweet juices.

"You taste pretty good Livy." Said Violet.

"Thanks, Vi." Said Olive. "Now it's your turn."

Olive laid Violet down on her back and starts to kiss her on her soft pink lips. Chyna continues to watch Violet and Olive making out as she starts to finger herself nice and slow. Olive starts to unhook Violet's bra and let it drop on her bed revealing Violet's natural breasts.

"Wow, they're so beautiful." Said Olive.

"Thanks." Said Violet. Olive began lick Violet's breasts and cupping them with care making Violet moan. Chyna moaned while fingering her really wet slit that desperately wants to be fucked by Olive and Violet. Violet starts to feel her panties getting wet from getting turned on by Olive licking her nipples and making them hard. After doing that for long good long minute, Olive pushed Violet's panties to the side revealing her cute pussy and starts to lick it.

"Mmm Olive. That feels so good." Moaned Violet. Chyna stopped masturbating and went over to Olive and Violet and starts to smack Olive's ass hard, making it nice and red turning Olive on. Chyna takes the pink dildo and began suck on the dildo coating it with her saliva and stuck it in Olive's pussy and began to fuck her. Olive starts to moan into Violet's slit while eating her out. Violet starts squeeze her left breast and began to pinch her nipple and flicking. Olive starts to insert her wet tongue into Violet's pussy and began to tongue fuck her.

"Ahh shit! Keep tongue fucking me. I wanna cum in your mouth." Moaned Violet. Chyna continues to fuck Olive with the dildo while Olive starts to rub her clit hard in a circular motion. Olive continues to tongue-fuck Violet's pussy until she's ready to cum.

"Oh god, I'm ready to cum!" Yelled Violet. Violet starts to cum into Olive's mouth. Her juices started to squirt in to Olive's mouth as she started to enjoy the taste of Violet's pussy. Olive gave Violet's pussy one last lick before kissing her. Chyna continues to pound Olive's swollen opening until she's ready to cum.

"CHYNA, I'M GOING TO CUM!" Screamed Olive. Violet stats to kiss Olive as she starts to moan into her kiss while Chyna is fucking her. Olive started to squirt all over her dildo and removed it out of her pussy. Chyna stuck the dildo in Olive's mouth so she can taste herself on the dildo. Olive planted a kiss on Chyna's lips and laid her down and began to lick her pussy. Violet starts to sit on Chyna's face as Chyna began to lick her pussy that was still dripping with her cum.

"Mmm." Moaned Chyna. Violet felt her warm, wet tongue moving up and down on her pussy as she starts to moan. Olive inserted her fingers into Chyna and licked her clit. Just to turn her on completely, Olive starts to rub herself hard and moaned into her best friend's pussy. Olive inserted her fingers into her own pussy and began to finger herself hard, wanting to squirt all over her fingers. Chyna continues to lick the sport's prodigy's pussy until she's ready to cum. To really get things hot, Chyna lubed up her finger with her saliva and began to slowly insert it into Violet's ass, driving her really crazy.

"God, Chyna. I'm going to cum!" Yelled Violet as she starts to cum in Chyna's mouth. Chyna did the same when she starts to cum in Olive's mouth and fingers. Olive removed her fingers out of Chyna's pussy and licked them off clean. Both Chyna and Violet start to recover from their hot orgasms and began to kiss Olive and the three started to cuddle in bed.

"God, that was really hot." Said Violet.

"Yeah, it was." Said Olive.

**So that was chapter fourteen. Did you like it? Do you like anyone else to join Chyna and Olive in the next chapter? Tell it to me on the reviews. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time. See ya.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chyna and Olive: A Love Story**

**Hey everybody I'm back and guess what time it is. It's update time! Last time, Violet went to Z-Tech as a visiting student and visited Chyna and Olive. Violet found out that Chyna and Olive had their first lesbian experience with each other. Later on that night, Chyna, Olive and Violet had their sleepover in their bra and panties. A truth or dare game became extremely hot for the three girls and they had some sexy time with each other. Today, we're going to see some action between Violet and Lexi and things are going to get really intense. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**The Sports Prodigy and The Math Princess**

The next day, the sun was shining bright on this beautiful Saturday morning, Violet woke up remembering the events from last night. She had a lot of fun with Chyna and Olive during their sleepover. Violet was laying in bed next to Chyna, who was holding Olive in her arms. She saw how beautiful they both looked and started to feel a little horny. She can't have sex with them now; they're sleeping peacefully together. Then a certain blonde popped into her head, it was Lexi. Violet put on her panties and her blue pajama shorts and her matching blue t-shirt. The young sports prodigy left Chyna and Olive's room and went into Lexi's room without knocking.

"Lexi. Lexi are you in here?" Asked Violet as she starts looking around her room until she heard a moaning noise coming from the bathroom. Violet opened the door slowly and to her wandering eyes she sees Lexi in the shower, who was fingering herself. Violet's brown eyes got big as she watches the math princess fingering her wet slit.

Lexi's fingers went in and out of her pussy fast, enjoying the hot sensation. Violet's mouth starts to water as she starts to think of the sexual things she could do to Lexi. The blonde removed her fingers from her pussy and stuck them in her mouth, tasting her own juices and savoring the taste until she removes them out of her mouth and pulled out a red dildo and starts to suck on it. Lexi starts to get every inch of the dildo in her mouth as she starts to deep-throat the dildo, coating it with her saliva. While watching Lexi, Violet felt herself getting wet as she starts to stick her hand down her shorts and starts to slowly rub her pussy. Lexi sat down on the tub and spread her legs wide as she starts inserting the dildo into her pussy. She started to fuck herself nice and slow then hard and fast. Lexi's moans start to intensify as she continues to fuck he wet pink hole and to add extra pleasure, Lexi began to finger her ass. The blonde continues to pleasure herself until she looked into Violet's direction and saw her.

"Ahhh!" Screamed Lexi as she stopped masturbating and got out of the shower.

"Hello blondie." Said Violet. "Having fun?"

"What are you doing here you little monster? Shouldn't you be at Webster?" Asked Lexi as she starts wrapping a towel around her body.

"I'm a visiting student for three days." Said Violet. She still couldn't keep her eyes off of Lexi.

"Why are you looking at me?" Asked Lexi. "You're starting to freak me out. Are you going to hurt me?"

"No, I'm looking at you because you have a sexy body that I would love to fuck." Said Violet as she walked over to Lexi and took off her towel and pushed her on the bed.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Asked Lexi.

"I'm about to take you into ecstasy." Said Violet as she starts to climb on top of Lexi and began to kiss her. Violet ran her hand through Lexi's blonde hair as she continues to kiss her. Their kiss starts to become passionate as Violet starts licking Lexi's bottom lip, begging her for entrance as she let her in and let her tongue explore her mouth. Lexi started to moan into the kiss as she was being dominated by Violet's tongue. After their heated makeout session, Lexi removed Violet's t-shirt exposing her breasts while Violet starts to kiss Lexi on her lips and to her neck hitting that special spot. The raven-haired girl took Lexi's left breast and began to suck on it while using her hand to fondle the other breast.

"Mmm Violet. You're getting good at this." Moaned Lexi. Violet continues to lick and suck on the blonde girl's nipples. Lexi started to rub her pussy, feeling turned on by Violet pleasuring her. Violet moved on to the other nipple and did the same while Lexi continues to play with herself. After licking her perfect C-cup breasts, Violet went down to Lexi's smooth pussy as she start holding her legs up and began to lick her.

"Oh god." Moaned Lexi feeling turned on. Violet ran her tongue slowly on Lexi's pussy making the blonde moan in delight and her hand reached up to her left breast and began to fondle it and gently rolling her pink nipple between her fingers. Lexi started looking down at Violet as she continues to pleasure her. To turn Lexi completely on, Violet inserted her tongue inside her dripping wet cunt and began to tongue-fuck her.

"Oooh Violet." Moaned Lexi as she was getting lost in the pleasure. Violet continues to tongue-fuck Lexi until she cums all over her tongue. Lexi's muscles tightened and her toes started to curl as she starts holding onto the bed sheets, getting ready to cum in Violet's mouth.

"Violet you're going to make me cum!" Yelled Lexi as she starts to cum in Violet's mouth. Her juices started to squirt all over the brunette's tongue as started to get it all over her mouth and tongue. Lexi started to catch her breath while Violet comes back up and began to kiss her on her lips. Lexi started to enjoy the taste of her juices all over Violet's lips. Violet took off her pajama shorts and her pink panties as she picked up the red dildo and brought it up to Lexi's pink lips, rubbing it against her mouth teasing her.

"You want to suck on this rubber cock, you naughty little slut?" Asked Violet.

"Yeah." Said Lexi. Violet stuck the dildo into Lexi's mouth as Lexi began to suck on it. Violet began shoving the dildo in and out of Lexi's slutty little mouth. After sucking on the dildo for a couple of minutes and coating it with her saliva, Lexi held her legs up in the air as Violet begins to slap the dildo on Lexi's slit before inserting it into her, teasing her a bit.

"Violet, please fuck me." Pleaded Lexi.

"How bad do you want it, bitch?" Asked Violet.

"I want it bad." Said Lexi.

"How bad?" Asked Violet.

"Really bad!" Cried Lexi. Violet starts to stick the dildo into Lexi's pussy and began to fuck her. The liquids in Lexi's pussy made a squelching noise as Violet continues to fuck her. The blonde moaned in pleasure and started to rub her clit to give herself extreme pleasure Violet starts to rub herself while fucking Lexi, feeling how extremely wet she was. Violet continues to fuck Lexi's swollen opening until she cums.

"Ahhhhh! Violet, I'm gonna cum!" Screamed Lexi.

"Cum for me bitch!" Yelled Violet as she continues to furiously fuck Lexi's pussy. Lexi starts to squirt out her liquid all over the dildo and Violet, causing her to twitch and shiver. Lexi starts to recover from her really intense orgasm as she starts to kiss Violet.

"Did you enjoy that, blondie?" Asked Violet.

"Yes, I sure did." Said Lexi giving another kiss to Violet.

**So that was chapter fifteen. Can you believe it? Fifteen chapters. So what did you think of the chapter? Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews). Also, I will be working on another M-rated A.N.T. Farm story with Paisley and Olive. Don't you think that would be a great pairing for a story? If you want to see a Paisley/Olive femslash, message me or tell it to me on the reviews. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chyna and Olive: A Love Story**

**Hey everybody, I'm back bringing you another juicy chapter of this steamy story. Last time, Violet caught Lexi masturbating in the shower and she had some hot lesbian sex with her. Now, it's Lexi's turn for some payback on Violet. There's going to be some more hot brunette on blonde action between Violet and Lexi. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Lexi's Turn**

"Did you enjoy that, blondie?" Asked Violet.

"Yes, I sure did." Said Lexi giving another kiss to Violet. "But we're not finished yet. I didn't get a chance to make you cum. How about I make you cum and then after that we can make each other cum at the same time. How's that sound?"

"Sound really hot Lexi. Go ahead and have your way with me." Said Violet as she starts to kiss Lexi. The two girls both shared a deep, passionate kiss that made Violet moan in delight. The brunette ran her hand through the blonde's hair and her tongue started to touch her tongue as they begin to French kiss each other. Their tongues were coated with each other's saliva as Lexi's began to dominate the young girl's mouth. Violet continue to moan into the kiss as Lexi starts to rub Violet's wet shaven pussy in a circular motion, feeling her juices lube up her fingers. After their passionate makeout session, Lexi starts to kiss Violet's neck and went down to her A-cup breasts and took one in her mouth and began to suck on her hardened nipple.

"Mmmm, Lexi." Violet moaned. Lexi continues to suck on the brunette's nipple. Lexi moved onto the other nipple and repeated her actions on Violet for a good long minute and started to move her tongue down Violet's stomach and licked around her belly button. Violet starts to spread her legs wide and held them open as Paisley starts to lick her wet pussy. Lexi started to lick Violet's wet slit slowly, her beautiful, curvy ass sticking up as she pleasures the girl.

"Mmmm." Moaned Violet feeling really turned on. Lexi begins to stick a finger in Violet's pussy and started to finger her nice and slow. Violet's moans start to fill the room as Lexi continues to finger her. Lexi added another finger into Violet and began to finger her fast and hard. Lexi started to think about another girl that can join in on the action, she started to think about Olive. Imagining that Olive is licking her pussy, Lexi began to rub her pussy hard in a circular motion feeling her pussy that was still dripping with her cum. Violet's moans start to intensify and her muscles tightened around Lexi's fingers and her toes started to curl, she was ready to cum.

"Ahhh! Lexi, I'm cumming!" Yelled Violet as she starts to cum all over Lexi's fingers. Violet's juices start to squirt out all over Lexi's bed and all over her fingers too as Lexi starts to remove her fingers out of the young girl's dripping wet pussy and stuck them in her mouth and savored her juices.

"You taste really good, Violet." Said Lexi. "I have something else to give you."

"What is it?" Asked Violet. Lexi pulled out her red dildo and starts to stick it towards Violet's mouth. Violet starts to suck on the dildo passionately, coating it with her saliva and deep-throating it. After letting Violet suck on the dildo for a couple of minutes, Lexi moved it down to her pussy and began to fuck her with it. Lexi inserted the dildo inside Violet's pussy nice and slow, she started to feel a bit of pain at first but then she started to feel some pleasure.

"Oh god." Moaned Violet as she started to play with her breasts and flicking her nipple.

"You like that baby?" Asked Lexi. Lexi starts to push the dildo deep inside the brunette's tight little pussy. Lexi begins to fuck Violet faster making her moan intensely while Lexi continues to rub her pussy hard and insert her fingers inside her dripping wet pink hole. Violet was unable to control herself as Lexi was fucking her pussy and licking her clit at the same time and gently biting her clit driving her insane.

"Ahhhh Lexi. I'm gonna cum!" Screamed Violet. Her juices started to squirt out all over Lexi and all over the red dildo. Violet starts to recover from her intense orgasm while Lexi removes the dildo out of her dripping wet hole and let Violet taste herself all over the dildo. Lexi climbed on top of Violet and started to face her pussy and proceeds to lick her pussy. Violet started to mimic her partner's actions as she starts to lick her wet slit slowly and Lexi starts to suck on Violet's clit nice and gently.

"Oh god." Moaned Violet as she continues to lick Lexi. Lexi starts to moan into the girl's pussy while Violet begins to tongue-fuck her. Lexi was feeling turned on by Violet tongue fucking her, Lexi also inserted her fingers into Violet and lick her clit at the same time. Violet begins to spit on Lexi's pink hole and rubbing her making her feel extreme pleasure. Both of the girls continue to get lost in the pleasure as they both start to cum in each other's mouths.

"Oh god, I'm about to cum!" Yelled Violet as she threw her head back moaned into Lexi's pussy as Lexi did the same with her. After they both came, Violet wanted to watch Lexi masturbate in front of her. Lexi starts to spread her legs wide and held them open and began to play with herself.

"You look so hot." Said Violet.

"Mmm." Moaned Lexi. The blonde inserted her fingers inside her dripping wet hole. Lexi continues to fuck her wet opening until she's ready to cum.

"You ready to cum for me baby?" Asked Violet.

"Yeah." Said Lexi as she starts to intensify her moans. Lexi felt her juices squirt out all over her fingers as she starts to cum all over her bed. After her intense orgasm, Lexi laid down on the bed as Violet starts to cuddle with her.

"You're so fucking hot, blondie." Said Violet as she starts to kiss Lexi and let her hand explore her naked body.

**Was it hot enough for ya? Next time, we'll see some hot Laisley action in the next chapter of this hot story. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and make sure to check out my other **_**A.N.T. Farm **_**and **_**Jessie **_**stories. Till next time my fellow readers.**


End file.
